The Ronin Goonies
by PIXX33
Summary: COMPLETED FIC! Only took four years but its done R&R!
1. Prologue

Ronin Goonies Prologue Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or The Goonies. I am but a lowly college student with nothing better to do than write fanfics.

The Ronin Goonies Prologue

Swing his baton in circles, officer Chin inspected each cell to make sure that all of the inmates had left for lunch. He was just about finish when he came to the last cell and found something he didn't expect to see. On the far wall, dangling a few feet above the ground was a man about twenty-five, with shaggy white hair and an eye-patch. He wore a red flannel shirt, blue jeans, work boots and a blue jean jacket. Curious, the chubby officer walked up to the man and poked him with his baton to see if he was dead. A piece of paper fell out of the dead guys pocket and onto the floor. Officer Chin picked up the paper and read it out loud.

"You Baka. You really think I'd be stupid enough to kill myself?" He read confused. "What?" He looked up at the body.

A single blue eye stared down at him and the supposed dead guy did a karate chop to Chin's neck, knocking him unconscious. Dais pulled the harness off his back and jump down to the floor. Taking the officer's keys he quickly and carefully snuck out of his cell and onward towards freedom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile outside the very same jailhouse Dais was currently in, across the street a Black Blazer with a pouncing tiger hood ordainment was parked illegally. The driver was a man of twenty-seven with wild green hair and purple eyes, wearing a brown sweat shirt, jeans and black work boots, was smoking a cigar while waiting for his brother. Another man of twenty-three was pacing back and forth in front of the Blazer. He had wavy blue hair and dark eyes and was wearing a blue flannel shirt underneath a black vest, black jeans and black high tops. He glanced at his watch then back at the jailhouse.

"Man he's taking too long. What if he's been caught?" Kale asked the driver.

Sekhmet took a long drag before answering. "Patience Kale. He'll be here." He said. Just as he said that Dais came running out the front door.

"About time." Kale said quickly opening the front and back door before jumping into the passenger side. Dais ran quickly as several police officers came running out shouting and firing their guns. "Gun it Sekhmet." Kale shouted as Dais took a running leap and landed in the back seat.

Putting the petal to the floorboard, Sekhmet spun tires as he speeded down the road with about six cop cars following close behind.

"Took you long enough." Kale commented.

"Shut up runt." Dais said sitting up and glancing around. "Nice wheels. So where'd you get the Black Blaze?" He asked.

"Stole it. Where else?" Sekhmet answered laughing as he made a sharp turn down another street followed by the cops.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Dynasty Chinese restaurant, a young boy with bluish gray hair and dark gray eyes, wearing a bright orange shirt, blue jeans with a hole in the right knee, and white high tops, was washing windows. Sighing deeply, fourteen-year-old Kento Rei Fuan paused from his job of washing windows in his mother's restaurant to take a drink of his milkshake.

"Man, this is so boring. I wish something cool would happen." He said to himself. Just then, a Black Blazer speed past the restaurant followed by several police cars. "Cool, a car chase. Now that what I call excitement." He said pressing his face against the window to get a better view. However while doing so he accidentally smashed his milkshake against the window spilling its contents all over him and the window. "Aw shit." He said disgusted with himself.

"Kento, if I hear you talk like that again you will not go over at Cye's later." His mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes mama." He answered back while cleaning the mess up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, move it. They're on your tail." Seventeen-year-old Sage Date said to the little T.V. on the kitchen table. He was watching The Fugitive while his father was currently working on the sink.

"Sage could you turn that thing down? I can barely hear myself think." His father said from underneath the sink.

"Sure dad." Sage said, turning the volume down. However the sound seemed to get louder as a Blazer and sirens went down their street.

"Sage I said, turn it down." Mr. Date yelled.

"I did." Sage said not realizing that the noise was coming from outside. He hit the T.V. a few times. "Must be broken." He added while walking over to the sink and sitting on the counter.

"Great another thing that needs fixing." Mr. Date grumbled. "Sage, see if the water's going down any." Sage looked down just in time to get sprayed in the face by cold water. Mr. Date quickly shut the water off and climbed out from underneath the sink to see his son soaking wet.

"Thanks dad." Sage said before leaving to change clothes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not far from the Date's house a fifteen-year-old boy was staring down a very big and very stubborn white tiger. The boy had jet black hair and tiger blue eyes, he was wearing a red sweatshirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Now White Blaze, you know you have to go to the vet today." Ryo said his hands on his hips frowning down at the tiger. White Blaze sat up straight and shook his head. There was no way he was going to any vet. Ryo sighed. "Come on White Blaze. It's not that bad." Ryo said trying to reason with the tiger.

White Blaze still did not move. Ryo bit his lip and tried to figure out a way to get the leash on the massive tiger. Suddenly an idea struck him. "Hey look White Blaze, a T-Bone." Ryo yelled pointing behind the tiger.

As expected the tiger turned his head to see this alleged t-bone. It wasn't until White Blaze heard a familiar click when he turned back around. Ryo smiled smugly at the now leashed tiger and turned to walk to the clinic. White Blaze growled and dug his paws in to keep from moving.

"Come on White Blaze. We'll be late." Ryo said tugging on the leash. He didn't expect White Blaze to tug back. With much amusement White Blaze watched Ryo fly over his head and land head first into a trashcan.

"White Blaze! You stupid tiger." Ryo continued to curse while trying to climb out of the trashcan, not paying attention to the Black Blazer and cop cars that raced past his house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two-four-six-eight. Who do we appreciate? Warriors! Warriors! Yeah Warriors!" The Cheerleading team cheered while the football team practiced.

"Okay break time girls. Back in ten." The captain said.

"Thank god. I'm about to die." Seventeen-year-old Mia Koji said sitting on the bench taking her long auburn hair down.

"Tell me again why we signed up for this?" Her friend, sixteen-year-old Kayura Komo said sitting down next to her, long dark blue hair flowing down her back.

"Because all the other after-school activities were already filled up." Mia said.

"Oh yeah. Looks like the football team is taking a break." Kayura said when several of the boys were walking over to get a drink. One player in particular came up to Kayura and Mia.

"Hey Kayura, you look nice today. Doing anything thing this afternoon?" He asked flashing her a grin, hazel eyes staring at Kayura's shapely figure while brushing his sandy blond hair aside. Kayura tried to keep from throwing up and smiled back.

"Hello Bo, do you need something?" She asked trying to sound pleasant.

Sarenbo II smiled. "Want me to take you home in my new convertible?" He asked. Sarenbo II was the richest guy in school.

"Sorry Bo but I was going over to Mia's this afternoon to study." Kayura said in a mock-disappointed way.

Bo glanced over at Mia, surprised that she was even there. "Well how about I take you both home then." He asked his smile coming back with vengeance. Mia and Kayura glance at each other and shrugged. Hey it was a free ride.

"Alright Bo." Kayura said reluctantly.

"Cool see ya later." Bo said before turning and running back to practice.

"You know most girls would love to have Sarenbo II drooling all over them." Mia commented getting up and walking back to practice.

"And they can have him. Why does he bug me for?" Kayura said following Mia.

"At least he knows you exist. Nearly all the guys in this town don't know I exist. It would be nice to get notice once in a while." Mia said.

"Don't worry I'm sure some guy will notice you sooner or later." Kayura said. A Black Blazer suddenly flew down the road by the football field. The passenger window rolled down and a guy with blue hair stuck his head out.

"Yeah, Cheer for me Baby! Whoo Hoo!" He shouted before climbing back into the Blazer. Several cop cars followed behind as they drove out of sight.

Mia turned to look at Kayura. "That guy doesn't count." She said.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Kayura wondered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kale you idiot. Do you wanna get shot?" Dais yelled smacking the back of Kale's head.

"What can I say? I've always had a soft spot for cheerleaders." Kale said grinning like a mad man. Dais rolled his eye and hit Kale again.

"Quit hitting me!" Kale whined nearly climbing over the seat to pulverize Dais.

"Will you two knock it off! I'm trying to get us out of here." Sekhmet yelled at them trying to steer. "Dais open that barrel up in the back and pour it out onto the road. That should slow those coppers down."

Dais climbed in the back, careful not to get hit by a bullet. The cops in this town are lousy shots. He opened it up and glance at it contents. "What is this stuff?" He asked.

"The slickest thing known to man. Kale's hair gel." Sekhmet answered.

"No! I've been saving that!" Kale whined.

"What's it gonna be Kale? Escape and be a free man. Or keep your hair gel and go to prison? I'm sure some of the other inmates might find you and your pretty hair attractive." Dais said.

Kale thought for a moment. "You've made your point. Let me help." Kale said climbing in the back and opening the back window. Both he and Dais poured the gel onto the road and instantly all the cop cars started to skid and crash into each other.

"By the way. You didn't drop the soap while you were in there did ya?" Kale asked.

Dais groaned. "Stupid." He said shoving Kale down and climbing into the front seat.

"Hey shotgun's mine." Kale yelled but was ignored.

Sekhmet laughed when all the cop cars were far behind them. "Boys we're home free." He said while driving to their secret hideout.


	2. I'm a Little Teapot

Ronin Goonies Chapter One Disclaimer: as I said before I own nothing! Rated PG-13 due to Rowen's strange habits:P

()speaking Chinese

The Ronin Goonies  
Chapter One:  
I'm a little Teapot  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In a little suburb called Ronin Goondock, an ageing white house sat on top of a hill gazing down at the other houses below it. Inside this very house was a young boy with auburn hair and sea-green eyes. He had on a plain white shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers and a blue jean jacket. The fourteen-year-old boy was currently sitting on the couch in the living room reading a magazine, occasionally brushing a few bangs out of his eyes. All was good until he heard the most horrifying voice.

"Hey Cye." The evil voice said from behind the couch. Before Cye could react a large blue object tackled him off the couch and onto the floor. Cye struggle but to no avail as the person pinned his arms behind his back.

"Rowen get off!" Cye yelled trying to push the bigger boy off of him.

"Hey there Tensile Teeth. How's it going?" Seventeen-year-old Rowen Hashiba said grinning mischievously. He was a tall boy, with short blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt, jeans and black high tops. A blue headband, which he never took off, was failing to keep that one lock of hair from falling into his eyes.

"Rowen, let go. Mom told you to stop calling me that." Cye said. Since Cye got his retainer, Rowen had been pestering him a lot more because of it.

"No, YOUR mom said not to call you that. But she's upstairs right now so she can't hear me now can she?" Rowen explained.

The younger boy sighed and gave up. "What do you want?" Cye asked in defeat.

"I need to borrow your Marine Biology book for a project I'm working on." Rowen said.

"What's in it for me?" Cye asked.

Rowen pushed Cye's arms up his back causing the boy to bite back the pain. "I'll let you live a little longer." Rowen said reasonably.

"Fair enough, now let me up." Cye said.

"Thanks Tensile Teeth." Rowen said sarcastically while getting up to leave. As soon as he was free, Cye jumped up and tackled Rowen in attempt to get back at him. The two boys scuffle for a bit when a voice stopped them from the doorway.

"Rowen Touma Hashiba. Cye Shin Mouri-Hashiba, stop that at once." The voice scolded. The two boys stop and looked to see a woman with curly auburn hair and green eyes staring down at them. Helen Mouri-Hashiba sighed at the two. It had been nearly six years since she had married Rowen's father and the two boys still refused to be nice to each other.

"Sorry mom." Cye said getting up from the floor.

"Yeah sorry ma'am." Rowen said. That was another thing Helen notice, Rowen never called her mom, and probably never will. Cye had no problems calling Mr. Hashiba dad since he never really had one, his father had died when Cye was two. She shook her head and frowned at the two. "Now I don't care who started it, I want you two to apologize to each other." She ordered.

Cye looked like he was going to refuse but thought better of it. "Sorry Rowen." He mumbled.

Rowen remained silent. "Rowen, apologize to your brother." Helen said sternly.

"Step brother." Rowen said softly so she didn't hear. "Sorry." Helen was about to say more when the doorbell rang.

"Got it!" Both boys shouted racing to the door. Helen just sighed and went into the kitchen. Rowen and Cye were running down the hall trying not to trip on the many boxes in the hallway. They were about halfway there when Cye stuck his foot out and tripped Rowen. Rowen fell and was about to swear at Cye when he remembered Cye's mom was probably still in earshot. Cye smirked at him and opened the door to reveal a blond haired, violet-eyed boy, wearing a dark green polo shirt, kaki pants and brown shoes.

"Oh, hey Sage." Cye greeted a bit disappointed since it wasn't his friend Kento.

"Hey Squirt. Where's Rowen?" Sage asked ruffling Cye's hair up as he walked in.

"On the floor." Cye said trying to smooth his hair back.

Rowen got up and walked over. "Hey Sage. What brings ya here?" Rowen asked.

"Dad's handy work. You won't believe what he did this time." Sage said.

"Let me guess, he busted a water pipe and flooded the house." Rowen said.

"How'd you figure it out?" Sage asked surprised.

"Your shoes are wet." Cye observed pointing at the water tracks Sage left on the hardwood floor.

"And since it hasn't rained in a while I figured it had something to do with water." Rowen explained.

Sage shook his head. "Sorry about that. The house is completely flooded. Dad was going to call a professional this time, but since the house will be torn down in two days why waste the money?" Sage said. "You don't suppose I could stay here for the night?"

"Don't know, I'll ask." Rowen said before turning down the hall. "Hey Cye's Mom." He shouted down the hall.

"Yes Rowen?" Mrs. Mouri-Hasiba said from the kitchen.

"Can Sage stay the night? His plumbing's on the fritz." Rowen asked.

"That's fine dear." She answered.

"Cool, come on Sage. I got this new computer game you gotta try. I haven't packed it yet." Rowen said leading Sage to his room. Cye watched them leave then went to the kitchen. His mother was sitting at the table writing a list. Cye sat down at the other end of the table.

"Mom you said Kento could come over tonight." Cye said.

"He can still come. Rowen is so quiet and shy, it's about time he started asking friends over." Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba said, not looking up from her list.

"But mom, Rowen and Sage will bother us." Cye complained.

"Honey I don't have time for this. There's still a lot to pack up before we move. I need to go to the grocery. Also do you know Miss Chung?" She asked.

"The history teacher?" Cye asked taking a cookie from the plate in the center of the table and eating it.

"Yes, her mother is coming over today to help me pack. She doesn't speak Japanese so I was wondering if Kento could translate for me." Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba said getting up and sticking the list in her purse.

"I'll ask him when he gets here." Cye said.

"Thank you. I'm going to pick up Mrs. Chung. Be back in half an hour. Bye Sweetie." Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba said leaving.

Cye, having nothing better to do went into the living room to see if he could find his magazine he was reading earlier. Rowen and Sage were coming down the steps as he entered the room.

"Hey where'd your mom go?" Rowen asked.

"She went to pick up someone. She'll back in a little while." Cye said picking up his magazine from the floor and flipping through it.

"Really." Rowen said a evil gleam in his eye. Cye didn't like that one bit but before he could do anything, Rowen pinned him up against the wall.

"Come on Rowen, let him go. He's just a kid." Sage said coming to Cye's defense.

"Consider this payback for tripping me earlier." Rowen said. However before he could do anything they heard a voice shouting from outside. "Hey Cye! Come out and open the Gate!"

"That's Kento." Cye said jerking out of Rowen's grip to answer the door.

"Kento? As in 'Big Dumb Chinese Boy'. Kento Rei Fuan?" Sage asked.

"Don't call him that." Cye said walking over to the front door.

"Hold on a second. I got an idea." Sage said grinning slightly.

Cye gave him a curious look. "What?" He asked.

Rowen suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and shoved him into the hall closet, locking the door. "Chill out Tensile Teeth. We'll handle this." Rowen said chuckling wickedly as he and Sage went out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kento stood by the gate of the white fence that surrounded the front yard. He was about to yell again when the front door opened. Rowen came outside, since he did live there Kento expected see, however the other person he saw come out was someone he didn't expect to see nor wanted to.

"Why the hell are YOU here?" Kento yelled at Sage.

"I was invited." Sage said simply.

"So was I. Now open up." Kento yelled shaking the door a little.

"First you have to pass a test before we let you in." Rowen said sitting on the railing of the porch.

"What kind of test?" Kento asked skeptically, knowing it would be something he didn't like.

"You have to stand on that stump and sing 'I'm a little Teapot' real loud." Sage told him.

Rowen laughed. "Yeah and do the hand positions too." He added.

"Hell no! I'll break the door down before I do that!" Kento shouted shaking the door violently as if he was going to do just that.

"You do and Cye's mom will have a fit." Rowen warned.

Kento stopped shaking the door and tried to think of another way. He contemplated jumping over the fence, but last time he did that he didn't make it all the way and broke part the fence down and also ripped his jeans. Both his mom and Cye's mom really got onto him about that so he decided against it. See no other way out of this he finally went over to the stump grumbling all the way. Climbing on top of the stump he prayed no one else was in earshot. Taking the dreaded teapot position he began to sing.

"I'm a Little Teapot….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cye banged on the door several times but no one could hear him. If it was left up to Rowen, he would leave Cye in there all day. He tried the doorknob but that didn't work either. Desperately he shove his shoulder into the door. It took a few tries until finally he broke the lock and the door flew open spilling Cye onto the floor. Picking himself up and rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder where he landed Cye opened the front door and looked outside.

Rowen and Sage were laughing their heads off at Kento, who from the looks of it was singing the Little Teapot song. Biting back a chuckle, Cye ran outside to the gate. Kento immediately jumped off the stump and ran to the now opened gate.

"Hey Kento what's going on?" Cye asked.

"What's going on? I'll tell ya what's going on. I'm gonna kill that blue haired stepbrother of yours and that blond haired pretty boy. That's what's going on." Kento half yelled walking up the steps of the porch. Both Sage and Rowen had stopped laughing and watch as the two younger boys came towards them.

"What did you do that for Cye? We were having a good time." Rowen said chuckling.

"I'll show ya a good time jerk. I'll beat ya to a pulp." Kento growled.

"You and what army?" Sage asked.

"This army." Kento said putting his fists up.

"Oh we're shaking in our shoes." Rowen said sarcastically.

"You better be. I'll take you and Pretty boy on." Kento shot back.

"Kento don't start a fight." Cye said trying to get Kento to calm down.

"Yeah you should listen him Kento." Sage said.

"What's the matter? Little Prissy boy afraid of messing his hair up?" Kento taunted.

Sage glared at him. "Why you over grown…"

"Excuse me boys but could I have a word with you?" A very nasally voice interrupted Sage. The four boys look down to see a very skinny and pale man with beady eyes and a thin long mustache, wearing a brown business suit and caring a briefcase. "Hello I'm Mr. Banamon." The man said. "Is Mr. Hashiba home?"

"No he will not be home until later tonight." Rowen answered.

"Is your mommy home then?" Mr. Banamon asked.

"No as a matter of fact she's out buying pampers for us kids." Rowen snapped. The others snickered behind him. Mr. Banamon was less than amused as he pulled out a letter from his briefcase.

"Could you give this to Mr. Hashiba when he comes home, that is if you allowed to stay up past nine." Mr. Banamon said smugly.

Rowen frowned and took the letter from the man. "Yeah whatever." He said looking the letter over.

"Thank you. Good bye Children." Mr. Banamon said turning on his heels and leaving. Rowen flipped him off and went inside followed by the others.

"What is it Rowen?" Cye asked trying to see what the letter said.

"Dad's business." Rowen said taking it into the kitchen and setting it on the counter.

"It's from Sarenbo, isn't it? My dad got one yesterday." Sage commented.

"What's it for?" Kento asked sitting at the table while grabbing a few cookies.

"A simple statement say that if you're not out of your house by noon tomorrow, you'll be arrested for trespassing." Sage said frowning.

"They can't do that. Dad hasn't sign the papers over Sarenbo yet." Cye protested.

"Doesn't matter Tensile Teeth. Unless dad can come up with the money to pay off Sarenbo this land is as good as his." Rowen explained.

"Man this sucks, we've lived here since we were kids." Kento commented eating another cookie. All was quiet inside the house, thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Sounds like we'll finally get some rain." Sage commented changing the subject. They heard more thunder only louder and closer this time.

"Damn. That's one hell of a storm coming." Rowen said.

"Actually, that sounded more like a roar." Cye said. The others look at him funny.

"A roar?" Kento asked.

"Yeah like from a lion or something." Cye answered.

Sage shook his head. "Your nuts Squirt." He said.

"ROOOAAARRR!"

Everyone nearly fell out of their seat when they heard that, and it was a lot closer. "Hey doesn't Ryo Sanada have a pet tiger or something?" Kento asked no one in particular.

"He does. His name's White Blaze. Ryo brought him over one time. Mom nearly had a heart attack.." Cye said getting up and walking over to the back door and opening it. "Yeah it's Blaze alright and they're heading this way."

The other three rush over to the door. They saw a huge white tiger running up the road dragging his owner along. They could hear Ryo cursing the tiger while holding onto the leash, trying his best to stay on his roller blades. White Blaze saw the back door open and ran for it.

"Move out of the way unless you want to get trampled on!" Ryo shouted in warning.

The four boys quickly jumped out of the way as White Blazed leaped onto the porch and slid inside the door. Poor Ryo was dragged up the stairs behind him. White Blaze finally stopped at the far wall knocking several pictures off the wall but was unhurt. Ryo was unlucky as he crashed headfirst underneath the table.

"Ryo, hey are you okay?" Cye asked as he and Kento helped their friend out from under the table.

"Yeah I'm fine. Stupid tiger." Ryo said glaring daggers at the tiger that decided to take a nap on the kitchen floor.

"What made him go berserk like that?" Kento asked.

Ryo sighed. "You think a cat his size would not be afraid of needles. But no, one little shot and he takes off dragging me clear across town." Ryo explained taking his roller blades off and pulling his sneakers out of his black backpack and putting them on.

"Well you better get him out of the house before Cye's mom comes home." Rowen commented.

"If you can get him to move, go right ahead." Ryo said gesturing to the napping tiger.

"Hey I got an idea." Kento said grabbing the last cookie from the table. "Hey White Blaze, wanna cookie?" He asked. White Blaze's ears perked up at the word cookie, he stood up and walked over to Kento. "That's it. Good boy. Now fetch." Kento said throwing the cookie into the backyard.

White Blaze leaped out after the cookie, unfortunately Ryo was still holding the leash so he too was dragged outside.

"AHHH! Kento you Baka." Ryo yelled as he landed on the ground.

"You're the Baka. You should have let go." Sage said as he and the others went out to help. White Blaze ate his cookie happily while Kento and Cye tied him to the tree.

"If your done flying around Ryo, you better go back in and clean up the mess." Rowen said.

"What happened in here? Rowen! Cye!" A voice yelled from inside. Both boys winced when their name was called.

"Too late." Cye commented as they all trotted back inside. There was Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba standing at the doorway along with a short plumped Chinese woman over looking the mess.

"What happened in here?" Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba repeated when the boys came inside.

"It's my fault Mrs. H, White Blaze kind of got away from me." Ryo admitted.

"Good heavens that tiger isn't in the house is he?" Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba asked glancing around nervously. She wasn't sure how Mrs. Chug would react to that.

"No ma'am we tied him up out back." Ryo told her.

"Thank you Ryo. Boys could you clean up this mess for me please? Oh and Kento could you do me a favor?" Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba asked.

"Ma'am?" Kento said curious.

"Mrs. Chung can't speak Japanese only Chinese, so could you translate for me?" She asked. Kento was about to answer when he over heard Rowen and Sage whispering to each other.

"Kento a translator? The world must be coming to and end." Rowen whispered to Sage both boys chuckling softly.

Kento was about to tell them off when an idea hit him. "Of course Mrs. H. I'd be glad to help out." He said enthusiastically. Both Ryo and Cye looked up at him from their spot cleaning the broken glass from the pictures.

"Thank you Kento." Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba said as she, Mrs. Chung and Kento left the room.

Ryo looked over at Cye. "Was it just me or did he seemed too enthused about that?" He asked.

Rowen and Sage had snuck off somewhere leaving him and Cye to clean up.

"With Kento. Who knows what goes through his head other than food." Cye answered as they continued to clean.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba lead the other two through the house explaining what need to be done and Kento translated it to Mrs. Chung. "This is Rowen's room. All the clothes in the drawers can go into boxes. Now there are some sheets in the bottom drawer so I would like them to be laid out and I'll tend to them later. Rowen is supposed to pack all his projects and books so you don't have to worry about that. Kento could you tell her that please?" She asked him.

"No problem Mrs. H." Kento said grinning before turning to Mrs. Chung.(This is Rowen's room. Now all his sex toys are in the top drawer, they can go into the boxes. Now the bottom drawer is where he keeps his porn that must be handled carefully aright? Rowen is suppose to pack his chains and leather so don't worry about that.)" Kento translated walking out of the room. Mrs. Chung followed him wide eyed.

"Now this is the attic. The boys are not allowed up there so make sure this stays closed until we have the people from the museum come and take the stuff up there back." Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba said shutting the door leading to the attic.

Kento looked up at the door and smiled wickedly before turning to Mrs. Chung to translate."(This is Rowen's sex and torture room. This is where he takes his victims and does weird things to them and video tapes it. If he says anything to you just run okay?)" Kento said trying to keep a straight face when he saw how scared Mrs. Chung was getting. Mrs. Chung nodded fearfully and followed Kento down the stairs.

"This is the last room. You'll find all the cleaning supplies in here. If possible I would like to have the house spotless before they tear it down. Okay." Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba said waiting for Kento to translate.

"(If you ever upset Rowen he'll lock you in here for six days without food or water.)" Kento translated. Mrs. Chung was about to have a heart attack as they left the room and went into the kitchen.

"(I'm in a crazy house.)" She said to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cye and Ryo were sitting at the table when the three walked in .Kento, grinning wildly, sat down at the table. His friends gave him an odd look.

"Thank you so much for translating Kento." Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba said while picking her purse back up.

"No problem Mrs. H it was fun." Kento answered while Ryo and Cye gave him confused looks.

"Cye, I'm going to the grocery now so could you get the roast out of the freezer and thaw it out for me. Ryo, you're welcomed to stay for dinner if you want." Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba said while grabbing her coat and car keys.

"Thank you Mrs. H" Ryo said politely.

"I should be back in a couple of hours so don't go outside Cye, it looks like it's going to rain. You can put your tiger in the garage if it does Ryo. Bye." Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba said as she and Mrs. Chung was leaving.

"Bye mom." Cye said.

"Bye Mrs. H." Both Ryo and Kento said.

"(Say bye to Rowen Mrs. Chung. He's the one with blue hair.)"Kento added laughingly as she shuddered and walked out.

"Alright spill it Kento. What's so funny?" Ryo asked.

Kento laughed. "You guys wait till you hear this." He said and went on to tell them what happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sage and Rowen were lounging in the living room when Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba and Mrs. Chung came into the room. "Rowen, while I'm gone would you make sure Cye and the others stay inside the house in case it rains?" She asked him.

"Can I lock them in the basement?" Rowen asked while reading Cye's magazine.

"No you can't, just try not to kill them while I'm gone. Sage could you make sure he does so." She asked the other boy.

"Of course Mrs. H." Sage said while flipping through channels on the television. Laughter was heard in the kitchen but was ignored.

"Thank You Sage. I'll be back in two hours. Bye." She said walking out the door. The two barely noticed her leave. Rowen continued to reading but then felt somebody watching him. He looked up to see Mrs. Chung staring at him oddly. Rowen gave her a funny look.

"What?" He asked.

Mrs. Chung yelped and jumped before running out the door.

Sage looked from the front door to Rowen. "What'd you do to her?" He asked.

Rowen shrugged. "Beats me." He said going back to reading.


	3. The Map

Ronin Goonies Chapter Two Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I own nothing. Blah Blah

The Ronin Goonies  
Chapter Two:  
The Map

All four boys were in the living room. Ryo and Cye were on the floor playing marbles. Rowen was still reading his magazine, Sage was watching T.V., and Kento was staring at the fish tank while eating a bag of chips.

Sage sighed when he could find nothing to watch. "There's nothing on." He complained turning the television off. "I wish something exciting would happen."

Kento suddenly jumped up. "I forgot. Did you guys see that car chase a few hours ago?" He asked the others.

"What car chase?" Sage asked.

"You guys missed it. It was so cool. A Black Blazer was being chase by a dozen cop cars. They were shooting at it and chased it down the street. It was the most amazing that I'd ever seen." Kento said excitedly.

"Even more amazing then the time Britney Spears came to your house to use the bathroom?" Cye asked putting his marbles up and placing the pouch inside his jean jacket.

"Even more amazing then the time you saved those kids from the burning hot dog stand?" Ryo added.

"Even more amazing then the time you stopped that freaky doctor guy from taking over the world with some kind of magical samurai armor." Sage asked.

"Okay okay, so Britney Spears didn't come to my house to use the bathroom. But her dance instructor did." Kento admitted. The others groan.

"I'm so bored is there anything we can do?" Ryo asked.

"Hey Cye what's up in the attic?" Kento asked out of the blue.

"Stuff from the museum that my grandfather used to run. A lot of it is part of the town's history I think. The museum is supposed to move that stuff out tomorrow I've never been up there before." Cye said.

"Well not time like the present to find out what's up there. Let's go check it out." Kento said climbing up the stairs followed by Ryo. Rowen and Sage shrug and went after them, since there was nothing better to do.

"Guys wait. We're not allowed up there." Cye protested climbing the stairs. Rowen had already pulled the string and got the ladder down.

"You don't think there really is torture machines up there do you?" Ryo asked Kento while Sage and Rowen climbed up the ladder.

"No idiot, I made that up." Kento told him, climbing up.

"Guys come on if my mom finds out that we've been up here, we'll be in real trouble." Cye said climbing up the ladder after Ryo.

"She won't find out if some one doesn't tell her." Rowen said smacking Cye in the back of the head once he reached the top. Cye frowned at him but remained quiet, his own curiosity got the better of him as he too started to explore the tiny attic.

"Hey Cye this is great. All we have are old Halloween decorations in our attic. What is all this stuff?" Kento ranted, he had found what looked like an orange Viking helmet and put it on.

"The museum did an exhibit on the history of the Ronin Goondocks. These were all the rejects." Cye explained flipping through a book.

Rowen and Sage were toying with a large sword and a strange looking Bo with really long arrows.

"Neat, hey Kento, En Guard." Ryo said picking up a katana. Kento grabbed a naginta and the two fought. Cye rolled his eyes at the two and walked over to the pictures by the wall. He looked out the tiny window to see that it was still raining and set his book down. When he did a certain picture caught his eye. Picking up the large frame he brushed the dust of the glass to get a better look at it. From what he could tell it was some sort of treasure map. He flipped the picture over to see if he could get the map. After examining it for a few minutes he could not find a way to open it. It was then that he decided to call up some assistance.

"Kento." Cye called.

Kento dropped his naginta. "I didn't do it." Kento called back.

"I know you didn't just come here." Cye said. Kento took his helmet off and walked over to him. Ryo looked around and found a red helmet with horns and another katana and started playing with them.

"Hey what's up?" Kento asked. Cye gave Kento the picture.

"Hold this." He said then stepped back counting down on his fingers.

"What for? Hey Cye you should seen me wailing on Ryo over there with that big stick thing." Kento continued to rant forgetting what he was holding. The picture slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor, shattering the glass. Kento looked down at the mess. "Opps." He said.

Cye didn't seem to mind as he carefully pulled the map out of glass.

"What did the moron do now?" Rowen asked as he, Sage, and Ryo came over to see what happened.

"Cool what is that Cye?" Ryo asked looking over Cye's shoulder.

"I think it's a treasure map." Cye said looking over it.

"A treasure map? Yeah pull the other one Cye." Rowen said sarcastically.

"No I'm serious. Look at the date on it. 1632." Cye said pointing at it.

"What are all these strange symbols?" Kento asked.

"That's ancient kanji you dope." Rowen said.

"I know that but what's it say? I can't read it." Kento said glaring at Rowen.

"I can read it." Sage said.

"Well, tell us what it says." Ryo said.

Sage cleared his throat and read out loud. "Set in the torch of Spirit. For what once was theirs, now is mine. Seek the treasure of nine. Before there's nothing left. Signed Captain Talpa the Overlord." Sage read.

"Well for a captain, he's really bad at poetry." Kento commented.

"Captain Talpa. I remember my grandfather telling me stories about him. He was the most vicious Captain of his time." Cye explained.

"What did he do?" Ryo asked.

"Everything. He stole gold and jewels from both the Japanese Empire and the Chinese Empire. He attacked and sank other ships. He kept all that he took on his ship, the Inferno. He was the tyrant of the seas." Cye told the others.

"So what's this treasure of nine thing?" Sage asked.

"That was one of the treasures he stole from the Japanese Emperor, the Nine Orbs of Virtue." Cye answered.

"What's that?" Kento asked.

"Don't you learn anything in school? The Nine Orbs of Virtue were these little marble like orbs. Each containing a virtue inside of them. There was a huge reward for the return of them." Rowen explained.

"So what happened to Talpa?" Ryo asked interested in the story.

"Well my grandfather said that the Chinese and Japanese Empires combined their naval fleets and attacked Talpa's ship. They surrounded the Inferno and forced it to flee to the northern shores not far from here. They kept blasting the cliffs until the Inferno was sealed in a cave-in. They left Talpa and his ship inside, never to be released. But Talpa and his men had survived and they spent several years there; digging tunnels and setting traps." Cye explained.

"Why?" Kento asked.

"So no one could get to his treasure. Then he killed all his men." Cye answered.

"Hold it, if he killed all his men how did the map and the story get out?" Rowen asked skeptically.

"Well I guess one of guys got out with the map." Cye suggested.

"Cute story Squirt, to bad it's not real." Sage said.

"But it's true. Honest Sage it really happened." Cye proclaimed.

"I believe ya Cye." Kento said coming to his friend's defense.

"You still believe in the tooth fairy." Rowen commented smirking.

Kento tried to kick him but missed and accidentally hit another picture instead.

"You klutz can't you stand for five minutes with out breaking anything?" Sage asked.

Kento stuck his tongue at the other boy and picked the picture up, looking at it. "Hey guys check this out." Kento said showing the picture of a news clipping. "Lord Saberstrike of Britain came to the shores of Ronin Goondock in search of the famous Legend of Captain Talpa and the Inferno. The explorer quote, "I have the key to the downfall of Talpa." Lord Saberstrike was never seen again." Kento read out loud.

"See this proves that this is real." Cye said.

"Even better Cye. That means the map is real too." Ryo said getting real excited. "Guys, do you know what we could do?"

"If you're thinking about going on a treasure hunt than forget it. Cye's mom will kill me if I let any of you out in the rain." Rowen said pulling the helmet off Ryo's head and tossing it aside.

"But it stopped raining." Kento said gesturing towards the window.

"Doesn't matter. Step one foot outside and I'll really lay it on ya." Rowen warned before getting up. "Let's go back downstairs." Sage got up to follow.

"He's right, boys. Besides if that Lord Saberstrike guy couldn't find it what makes you think you three could?" Sage stated before following Rowen down the ladder, leaving the other three up there.

"But Lord Saberstrike didn't have a map, and we do. I say we go for it." Ryo said grinning mischievously.

"I don't know Ryo. It might be dangerous." Cye said.

"Since when did we ever shy away from danger? What if we do find the treasure Cye? Wouldn't it be worth it?" Ryo asked.

"We could pay off that slimy Sarenbo, and never have to move. Come on Cye, it'll be fun." Kento said.

"What do you say Cye? Ronins for life?" Ryo stated holding his hand out. Kento put his over Ryo's.

Cye thought about it then finally put his in the pile. "Okay I'm in. But how do we get past Rowen and Sage?" Cye asked.

Kento smiled evilly. "Leave that to me. Got any duct tape?" He asked as he and Ryo went down stairs.

Cye rolled up the map and was about to follow when he saw a large gold coin on the floor. Picking it up he glanced at the date and noticed three holes in the center of the coin. "1632." He muttered pocketing the coin and climbing down the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not too far away, a car parked on top of a hill over looking the entire Ronin Goondocks, a snippy looking man was gazing down at the suburb.

"Mr. Sarenbo sir." Mr. Banamon said climbing out of the car.

Sarenbo I looked back at the other man grinning triumphantly. "Is it settled then?" He asked.

"Mr. Hashiba was unavailable however I seriously doubt he'll come up with the money before noon tomorrow." Mr. Banamon said.

"Excellent." Sarenbo said drumming his claw like fingers together. "By this time tomorrow I have my new 18 hole golf course added to my club." Both men laughed.

"What do you say having a par 3 right over there, Banamon?" Sarenbo said pointing across the valley.

"Sounds like a good idea Sir." Mr. Banamon answered.

"Yes it does, doesn't it?" Sarenbo said grinning wickedly. "God it feels good to be rich."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Map." Ryo said.

"Check" Cye answered.

"Compass?" Ryo asked.

"Right here." Kento said handing it to Ryo.

"Rope?" Ryo asked.

"I found this in the garage. Hope it's enough." Cye said giving Ryo about twenty feet of nylon rope.

"It should be. Food and water?" Ryo asked while placing the items in his backpack.

"Okay I got three sandwiches, three bottles of water, a bag of chips, and chocolate syrup." Kento said stuffing it all in the backpack.

"What's the chocolate syrup for?" Cye asked.

"In case I get hungry." Kento answered. Both Ryo and Cye groan but let him take it.

"Flashlights?" Ryo asked.

"I could only find two. I'm not sure how good the batteries are though." Cye said handing Ryo the flashlights.

"We'll find out. Now I've got a lighter in case we need a fire. I think we got everything." Ryo said zipping the backpack up and putting it on.

"Alright you guys got the duct tape?" Kento asked. Both Ryo and Cye held up a roll of duct tape. "Good wait for my signal then let them have it." Kento said cracking his knuckles and strolling into the living room followed by the other two.

Rowen and Sage were watching T.V. with very little interest. Neither of them was paying a whole lot of attention when the three conspiring boys walked in.

"Hey Rowen. Wanna play a game?" Kento asked.

"No." Rowen answered not looking up.

"Wrong answer." Kento said grabbing Rowen from behind. Even though Rowen was about a foot taller then him, Kento was a lot stronger and was able to lift the older boy off the couch and throw him on top of Sage, who was sitting in the reclining chair.

"Now guys." Kento said holding the two boys in place while Ryo and Cye duct taped them to the chair.

"Kento, get the hell off us!" Rowen shouted struggling while poor Sage was getting squished.

It wasn't until Ryo and Cye had used about two-thirds of their rolls did Kento finally get up. Rowen was halfway sitting in Sage's lap when they finished. "When I get out of this Cye I'm gonna kick your sorry ass back to Britain." Rowen threatened.

Cye grinned, tearing a piece of tape off he slapped across Rowen's mouth. "Chill out Rowen." He said as he and the other two left.

The three boys go out to the garage to get White Blaze. "Where do we need to go first?" Kento asked.

"There's a Lighthouse restaurant by the shore. We could start there." Cye said.

"Good maybe we can get a bite to eat while we're there." Kento commented.

"Let's go White Blaze." Ryo said pulling White Blaze out of the garage.

"Uhm, Ryo, what did you give White Blaze to chew on?" Cye asked noting the tire in White Blaze's mouth.

"Rowen's motorcycle. Come on let's go." Ryo said taking the tire and tossing it aside.

"Can he carry all of us?" Kento asked.

"He can carry a horse on his back, now get on." Ryo said climbing on the tiger's back. Cye shrugs and climbs on behind Ryo, Kento climbs on behind him. "Alright onward White Blaze." Ryo yelled. White Blaze roars and runs towards the shoreline.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about ten minutes after they left when Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba and Mrs. Chung returned and were surprised to see the two older boys taped to the chair. Mrs. Chung dropped her grocery bags and was yelling something in Chinese.

"What in the world is going on?" Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba asked. Rowen tried to answer put he still had tape stuck to his mouth.

"Mrs. H can you untie us?" Sage asked pitifully. His leg was cramping and he desperately wanted to get out of this embarrassing situation. Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba went over and ripped the tape off Rowen's mouth.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rowen asked his mouth stinging.

"How many time have I told you boys that duct tape is not a toy?" Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba asked giving him a stern look.

"But we didn't…" Rowen said trying to explain.

"I don't want to hear it right now Rowen. Where's your brother?" Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba asked leaving the room.

"Mrs. H." Sage called. "Will somebody help us?"

"Hey Mrs. Chung. Come here and untie us." Rowen called to the other woman. Mrs. Chung yelped and ran out of the room.

"You know you must have done something really bad to scare her like that." Sage commented.

Fifteen minutes later both Rowen and Sage were freed from the tape and ran outside. "Rowen, you better bring the others back before dark or both you and Cye will be in real trouble." Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba called after them.

"Yeah yeah." Rowen said opening the garage door to get his motorcycle.

"Uhm, Rowen, you're not going to like it but I think Ryo let White Blaze use your motorcycle for a chew toy." Sage said gesturing to the tire with teeth marks in it.

"Son of a… I'm gonna kill all three of them." Rowen swore kicking the dirt.

"What about your parent's car?" Sage suggested.

"Nah, after what I did to it last time they won't let me drive it without one of them with me." Rowen said looking around for another way of transportation. He saw a little brown haired boy riding a ten-speed bike across the road. "I got it. Come on Sage." Rowen said walking across the street.

Sage saw were he was heading and shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me." He muttered as he followed.

"Hey kid can we borrow your bike?" Rowen asked the boy.

Nine-year-old Yuli looked up at the two curiously. "Maybe, what's in it for me?" He asked.

Rowen frowned and dug in his pockets. "Ten yen and a Swiss army knife." Rowen said handing Yuli the items.

"Deal. But I get it back right?" Yuli asked giving Rowen the bike.

"Yeah sure kid whatever." Rowen said not paying attention as he climbed on the bike. "Come on Sage."

Sage rolled his eyes. "Man you owe me big for this." Sage said climbing on behind Rowen.

Yuli watched as the two coasted down the hill with an amused expression on his face then turned to walk home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

White Blaze ran through much of down town since the shoreline was on the other side. "Hey Cye, I think I see your dad up ahead." Ryo said.

Cye looked up and sure enough there was Mr. Hashiba coming out of the courthouse. "Hey Dad." Cye yelled as they ran past him.

Mr. Hashiba looked up to see the three boys and tiger run past. "Hi Cye. Be home before dinner okay?" He yelled. Not getting a response he shrugged and walked to his car.

"I think your dad said something." Kento told Cye.

"What did he say?" Cye asked.

"Don't know. Couldn't hear." Kento answered.

"Where almost there guys." Ryo called back to them. White Blaze ran out of the town and through the forest before stopping at a field. Less than a half-mile away was the shoreline. Ryo and the other got off White Blaze back.

"Okay let's look at the map." Ryo said taking his backpack off and pulling the map out. Kento took the pack and pulled out the bag of potato chips and chowed down.

"Okay this is the shore line and this is the land." Ryo said pointing at the spots on the map.

"Like I didn't know that. But what's that up here?" Cye asked pointing near the top where there was a dark spot on the land with several kanji symbols next to it.

"I think it's a cave." Ryo suggested.

"Maybe, But where do you think it would be?" Cye asked.

"You see these to rocks out in the sea? I think they line up with the cave entrance. We find those rocks, we find the cave." Ryo said looking around.

"Okay so we go north. Which way is north?" Cye asked. Ryo pulled out the compass and looked at it. "That way." Ryo said pointing forward.

"Let's go Kento." Cye said taking the backpack and giving it to Ryo.

"White Blaze, go home." Ryo told the tiger. White Blazed whimpered as if to say no. "Go on White Blaze, we'll be fine." Ryo assured him. White Blaze still didn't like it but he did was his owner said and left.

"Alright, let's go on a treasure hunt guys." Ryo said putting the backpack back on and the three trotted up the hill going north.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riding in a new red convertible Kayura and Mia were trying to have a good time while Bo kept fixing the rearview mirror to look down Kayura's purple blouse. The girls had changed out of their uniforms. Kayura was wearing a purple blouse, hip huggers, and white tennis shoes. Mia was wearing a pink sweater, faded jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"Bo. Touch that mirror again and I'll hit you." Kayura threatened.

Bo laughed. "Sure babe, you can hit me all you like." Bo said. Mia rolled her eyes from her position in the backseat.

"Grow up Bo." Kayura said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Cold babe? Here take my jacket." Bo said handing her his football jacket. Kayura took it and put it on only so Bo would stop looking down her blouse.

"Hey check out the guys on the bike." Mia said pointing ahead of them. Bo and Kayura look up to see two boys riding on the same kiddie bike.

"Hey isn't that Sage Date and Rowen Hashiba?" Kayura asked.

"Yeah it is. Let's ask them if they need a ride." Mia suggested.

Bo was going to protest however he would like a chance to make fun of Rowen Hashiba on a kiddie bike so he drove up next to them and stopped.

Rowen looked up in time to see Sarenbo II pull over next to him. '_Great what does that asshole want_?' Rowen wondered.

"Hey Hashiba, nice bike. Couldn't afford one built for two?" Bo taunted. Rowen was about to tell the guy off when he saw Kayura sitting in the passenger seat and his mind went blank.

Kayura smiled shyly at him. "Hey Rowen, do you guys need a ride some where?" She asked.

Rowen was too busy gawking at how pretty she was that he didn't answer. Luck for him Sage did. "We're fine thanks." Sage said nudging Rowen in the ribs.

"Are you sure? I'm sure Bo wouldn't mind driving you to where ever you need to go." Mia said.

Bo would have protest but he had another idea. "Yeah Hashiba, I wouldn't mind it a bit." Bo said grabbing a hold of the handlebars, throwing his car into gear and slamming on the gas pedal.

"Hey stop!" Rowen yelled as the bike raced along said of the car.

"Bo stop it you'll kill them!" Kayura yelled hitting his arm. Bo continued to laugh and went faster.

Sage looked down to see the chain break and the tires were burning. '_We're gonna die_.' He thought as he looked up to see that the road turned to the right and straight on was a very steep hill.

As soon as they reached the turn Bo let go of the handlebars. "So long Ronins." He called as he turned and the bike continued straight.

"OH SHIT!" Both boys yelled as they flew down the steep hill.


	4. The Metal Monster

disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors. They belong to some rich person. And Steven Spielberg owns the Goonies, him and a bunch of other people. Good movie, I recommend for everyone. Now on with the show!

The Ronin Goonies

Chapter Three:  
The Metal Monster

"That Jackass. I should have nailed him one." Rowen said irritably picking himself up out of a bunch of leaves he luckily had landed in.

"Before or after you stopped drooling all over Kayura?" Sage asked from his spot a few feet away.

"Shut up Sage. I was not drooling." Rowen snapped unconsciously rubbing his chin, just to make sure.

"Fine whatever." Sage said slowly climbing to his feet and checking himself for injury. Nothing major, a few cuts and scraps but nothing life threatening. He had torn a hole in the left knee of his pants, which also had several grass stains. Rowen looked much the same but didn't bother to check as he started off towards the shore, grumbling.

"Rowen, wait up." Sage called to his friend.

"Stupid kid. I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for him. Why'd his mom have to marry my dad anyway?" Rowen continued to grumble.

Sage heard everything and sighed. _He'll never change. He still thinks she'll come back._' Sage noticed Rowen going a lot faster and he was struggling to keep up. "Hey Rowen could you slow down?" Sage asked jogging up towards his friend. "Look if you're angry with me about Kayura, I'm sorry."

Rowen stopped and turned around. "This has nothing to do with Kayura!" Rowen snapped at him.

Sage was taken aback, Rowen never got this angry with him before. "Okay, okay, just chill. Let's just find your brother and the others and head back to your place, alright?" Sage asked.

"He's not my brother. Just some stupid kid whose mother married my dad." Rowen said darkly before turning back towards the shore.

However Sage wasn't about to give it. "So? That makes him your stepbrother right? They are your family now Rowen, why can't you except that?" Sage asked trying not to lose his own temper. '_He's so stubborn._' Sage thought.

"They're not my family Sage. I had a family before them." Rowen said in a low voice. There was a long pause before Sage finally had enough.

"For the love of… Geez Rowen, tell me when's the last time you saw your mother? Ten, eleven years? Face the fact man, she left you." Sage nearly shouted.

Rowen rounded on him and nearly swung at him but was able to hold back. "Shut up Sage. You don't know what you're talking about." Rowen shouted. "She said she'd come back Sage. She promised." He said softly fingering his bandana. His mother had given him that bandana when she left and promise to come back so they could be a family again.

Shaking his head, Sage sighed and decided to let it go. It was getting late and he didn't want to get into trouble with Cye's mother. "Okay fine whatever Rowen." He said in defeat.

"Alright now let's go find the others before Cye hurts himself or something." Rowen said turning around and climbing up a hill towards the Lighthouse Restaurant.

Sage grinned in spite of himself. "Well, at least he cares. That's a start." He muttered climbing up after his friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" Kento asked for the hundredth time.

"NO!" Both Cye and Ryo shouted for the hundredth time.

"When we'll we get there?" Kento asked before he stepped in a mud puddle.

"We're nearly there Kento. Just over the hill." Cye said.

"Yuck, mom's gonna kill me. These were new sneakers." Kento complained trying to wipe the mud off in the grass.

"Look at it this way Kento. If we find the treasure, your mom can buy you hundreds of new shoes." Ryo said trotting up the hill.

"Hey yeah, I never thought of that." Kento said happily as he followed the other two up the hill. Once at the top they saw the lighthouse several yards away.

"Okay," Ryo started taking the map from Cye to examine. "The cave should be somewhere in this area. Look see, there's the two rocks." He said pointing at the sea.

"So we need to find out where they line up with the cave right?" Kento asked.

"That could take forever. It'll be dark in a couple of hours. Maybe the map says something about the distance between the rocks and the cave." Ryo mentioned.

"If you can read it go ahead and try." Kento said glancing over the map and not understanding a bit of it.

Cye suddenly thought of something. "Wait a minute. I think I might have something that might help measure the distance." He said digging in his pocket and pulling out the old coin.

"Hey what's that?" Kento asked.

"A coin that was in the picture with the map. It has three holes in it maybe that's what it's for." Cye explained holding it up.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked.

"Well look. The two rocks fit into these two holes. And the last one shows the lighthouse." Cye said looking through the coin.

"Cool let me see." Kento said taking the coin from Cye.

"So you think the Lighthouse restaurant was built over it?" Ryo asked.

"Maybe. It's the only lead we have so far. Let's go." Cye said taking the map back and walking towards the restaurant followed by Ryo and Kento.

"I wonder if we can grab a bite to eat before looking for the cave." Kento said.

"Doubt it. The place looks like it hasn't been open for years." Ryo said.

"But there's a car parked there and look someone is getting out." Kento pointed out.

"Get down, if the person sees us he might get us for trespassing." Cye said ducking behind a huge pile of wood. The three boys watch as two men in business suits climbed out of the car and walked slowly up the steps and into the restaurant.

"You do you think those guys were?" Kento asked.

"Probably customers, or even the owners." Cye suggested.

"What if they're not? What if they're drug dealers or something? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Kento said starting to get nervous.

"Drug Dealers? Come off it Kento. Drug Dealers wouldn't where ugly suits like that. Don't you watch T.V.?" Ryo asked shaking his head at Kento.

"Well at least we know the restaurant is open. Let's go in." Cye said getting up followed by Ryo. Kento was a little hesitant but eventually got up to follow his friends. They were almost to the steps when they heard two loud bangs coming from inside. Cye and Ryo stopped and looked at each other.

Kento ran up to them. "Guys that sounded like gun shots. Not the kind you hear on television but real gunshots. We better get out of here." Kento said trying to drag his friends away.

"Let go Kento. It wasn't gunshots. Some one probably dropped a pot or something. Right Cye?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, that must have been it." Cye said although he didn't sound so sure.

"Come on we're wasting time. Let's go in." Ryo jerking out of Kento's grasp and climbing up the steps followed by Cye.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll stay here. You know, scout the perimeter." Kento suggested.

Cye rolled his eyes. "Okay whatever Kento." He said as he followed Ryo up the steps and around the corner. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to see inside." Ryo answered brushing dust and spider webs off of a window and looking inside.

Cye brushed some more dust off and looked in as well. "Do you see anything?" Cye asked looking around and seeing only broken chairs and tables covered in dust.

"I see two guys carrying something big into the basement." Ryo said. Cye looked over and saw the two men carry what looked to him like a garbage bag down the stairs.

"They're gone, let's go inside." Ryo said walking to the door and opening it. Cye had an uneasy feeling but shrugged it off and followed Ryo inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile after finding a soda machine, and cursing at it for a few minutes for not working, Kento went around back to the garage. Seeing that the door was open he decided to look inside in case there was another machine inside. Instead of a soda machine, Kento found a brand new but strangely familiar vehicle.

"Cool. V8 engine, four wheel drive and everything." Kento muttered admiring the vehicle. Then he noticed several little holes in the back of the vehicle. "Wait a minute. Those look like bullet holes." He said to himself. Then it hit him. Bullet holes, car chases, the black blazer from earlier. Nearly panicking, Kento raced out of the garage like the hounds of hell were on his heels and ran to the front of the restaurant just in time to see Ryo and Cye walk inside.

Picking up speed, Kento leapt onto the porch and ran inside. Cye and Ryo turned to him with looks of confusion.

"I though you wanted to stay outside?" Cye asked. Before he got an answer Kento went over and started to dragged the other two towards the door.

"What are you doing Kento? Let go." Ryo yelled trying to pull out of Kento's grasp.

"Guys, you don't understand, we need to get out of here as quickly as possible." Kento said ignoring their protests. Suddenly the door slammed shut, and they heard a loud booming voice from behind them.

"What are you three doing in here?" The voice asked. The boys jumped and turned to see a tall scary looking guy with green hair and beady eyes.

"Jus-just looking around." Cye answered meekly.

"How long have you been here?" The man asked.

"Long enough to see that this place needs a few hundred roach motels." Ryo said.

"Hey Sekhmet. Who are you talking to?" Another guy said coming out of the kitchen. This guy was a little shorter than the first, with scraggly white hair and an eye patch.

"Dais, we have ourselves some customers." Sekhmet said.

Dais looked at the three whom in returned eyed him nervously. "So what do you boys want?" He asked.

"Water." Kento said quickly.

"Water? That's it?" Dais asked skeptically.

"No, we also want the day's special." Ryo said sarcastically.

Dais grinned wickedly. "Is that so." He said stalking towards the three. With out warning, Dais grabbed Ryo by the shirt and slammed him down on a nearly table. "Our Day's Special is finger sandwiches." He said holding Ryo's right hand out while Sekhmet walked over pulling out a knife.

"No don't!" Cye shouted. The two men looked over at Cye and Kento.

"What? Not hungry?" Dais asked. Both boys shook their heads. "Damn. Oh well, sit down and I'll get your water." Dais said releasing Ryo and walking back into the kitchen with Sekhmet behind him.

Cye and Kento went over to the table sitting at either side of Ryo. "That was a really stupid thing to do Ryo." Cye said accusingly.

"Shut up Cye." Ryo muttered while checking to see if he had all of his fingers.

"Guy we need to leave now or there's gonna be some kind of a hostage situation later." Kento said in a low voice checking over his shoulder every now and then.

"What are you talking about?" Ryo asked, while Cye pulled out the map and looked over it.

"Outside into the garage. I saw the Black Blazer with bullet holes the size of bowling balls. I'm telling ya we need to get out of here right now." Kento said franticly.

"Will you shut up with that stupid story?" Ryo asked. Cye made no comment, since he was looking over the map. _If the restaurant was built over the cave. Than the entrance must be in the basement._' Cye said to himself. Three glasses were suddenly dropped on the table, forcing Cye to put up the map.

"Here's ya water boys." Sekhmet said smirking. The three muttered their thanks and were about to drink it when they noticed that the water was a brownish color and smelled funny.

"This is supposed to be water?" Ryo asked taking a sip and making a face.

"It's wet isn't it? Drink it!" Sekhmet yelled. Kento immediately drank all his in one gulp before he started choking. Ryo had to slap him on the back a few times before he calmed down.

"Ya know that was pretty good." Kento said.

"Sir, may I please use your bathroom?" Cye asked politely, making a perfect excuse to go downstairs.

"Can't you hold it?" Sekhmet asked annoyed.

"No." Cye answered trying to sound desperate.

"Hey Cye I don't think this is the kind of place you want to go to the bathroom in." Kento commented looking at the room with disgust.

"And why not?" Sekhmet asked slightly offended. After all this was his home for the time being.

"Well there could be mice or spiders crawling all over the place." Ryo suggested.

Kento happened to glance through the kitchen window and see another guy carrying a large garbage bag out the back door.

"Or death things Cye. Death things!" He whispered in Cye's ear. However that didn't stop him.

"Sir, Please?" Cye asked patiently.

Sekhmet rolled his eyes. "Down the stairs, first door to the right."

"Thanks." Cye said quickly as he dash to the stairs.

"Stay to the right!" Sekhmet shouted after him. Cye made it to the bottom of the stairs, took one look at the bathroom and decided to hold it. Taking out the map, he tried to calculate the distance from the shoreline to the cave. _'I know you're down here Talpa, and I'm gonna find you. The entrance should be somewhere in this basement_.' Cye said to himself.

"ARGH!"

A loud monstrous voice cried out in the room at the end of the hallway. Cye looked up in surprise as he heard it again. Curiosity got the better of him as he slowly made it down the hallway to see what was making that noise. The door was opened slightly, taking a deep breath Cye peered through the doorway. He saw Dais holding a T.V. remote while taunting the thing in the chair. It was too dark in the room to see what it was that was in the chair but Cye could tell that what ever it was, it was chained down and it wasn't very happy.

"Is the poor prisoner bored? Here how about a little bit of Richard Simmons?" Dais taunted. The thing groaned in agony, Cye didn't blame it.

"If you wasn't such a goody-goody, you wouldn't be stuck down here." Dais said as he turned to the door. Cye quickly ducked down in a dark corner so Dais couldn't see him as he passed by.

"If only mother didn't make us promise on her deathbed not to kill him." Dais muttered as he went upstairs. Cye got up from the floor and looked inside the room again. The thing in the chair was moaning, trying to pull the chains off the walls in order to escape. _'No one deserves that kind of torture.'_ Cye though. He glanced over to see the remote on the table next to the chair however it was out of the thing's reach.

Taking a deep breath he quietly slipped into the room and over to the table. While the thing was not looking, Cye reach out and pushed the remote with in the thing's reach. Suddenly the thing lashed out and grabbed Cye by the wrist pulling him across the table and into the light of the television. Cye gasp when he saw the thing up close. It had on a black helmet with a blood red facemask. Beady blue eyes stared down at Cye as it let out a terrifying wail. Cye jerked his wrist out of the thing's grasp and fell to the floor. The thing tried to reach out to him but was held down by the chains. Cye scrambled to his feet and took off down the hallway, the thing screaming behind him. Climbing up the steps Cye glanced down just to make sure it wasn't following him. A hand suddenly went across his mouth and he was jerked up the rest of the way.

"There you are you little cuss, just wait until I get you home." Rowen said dragging the struggling Cye out the door while Sage and the other two boys followed.

Sekhmet slammed the door in there leave. He leaned back against the door and sighed. "Kids suck." He muttered. Rowen had dragged Cye all the way to the woodpile before releasing him.

"I am so gonna kill you when we get home. Your mom's really pissed at me and it's your fault." Rowen yelled at him. Cye wasn't listening. Rowen nearly cut off all his air. He leaned against the wood trying to catch his breath.

"Leave him alone Rowen. You deserved what you got." Ryo said.

Rowen rounded on him. "And as for you, where's that stupid tiger of yours? I'm gonna turn that thing into a rug after what he did to my bike." Rowen snapped.

"Forget that now. What about the treasure? We gotta go back." Ryo said.

"No way Ryo. I told you those were the guys from the car chase. I saw the black Blazer with bullet holes in it. I say we get out of here." Kento said.

"Will you shut up with that stupid story of yours?" Sage asked.

"We gotta go back." Ryo said.

"I'm not going back there. There's a metal monster in the basement. It tried to eat me." Cye gasped out. The others giving him a funny look.

"A metal monster. Geez Cye, you've been hanging around Kento too long. You're starting to make up wild stories like his." Sage commented.

"Hey!" Kento yelled offended.

"It's true Sage I saw a metal monster. They have it chained up in the basement. They were feeding it garbage and forcing it to watch Richard Simmons." Cye explained.

"Oh no Richard Simmons? Those animals. How could they do something so horrible like that to a poor innocent monster? Come on guys we have to save that poor creature." Rowen said sarcastically.

"Yeah and find the treasure." Ryo said starting off towards the restaurant.

"You idiot I was being sarcastic." Rowen snapped pulling Ryo back behind the woodpile just as the front door was thrown open.

The boys duck and watch as the guy with the green hair and another guy with blue hair were carrying a garbage bag out. A Black Blazer pulled around the front and the guy with the white hair climbed out and opens the back.

"Well what do you know? Kento was telling the truth for once." Sage commented while Kento grinned smugly at him. They watch as the three guys tossed the bag in the back and shut the door. Then the one with the blue hair closed the restaurant door and climbed into the Blazer with the other two and they drove off.

"I wonder what was in the bag?" Ryo asked.

"Probably a dead body." Kento commented.

"Get serious." Sage said although he was thinking the same thing.

"I am serous." Kento snapped. Rowen was going comment when he suddenly felt something grab his shoulder. He yelped and fell over on Sage who crashed into the three younger boys.

"Oh sorry boys we didn't mean to scare you." Kayura said, her and Mia were standing over the boys with amused expressions.

"You just about gave me a heart attack." Kento comment as the boys pulled themselves up.

"Hey Kayura what brings you out here?" Rowen asked dusting himself off trying to impress her. Kayura giggled a little.

"Uhm we just came to say we're sorry for what Bo did." She said twisting a lock of hair on her finger.

"Yeah you guys took a nasty fall on that kiddie bike. Bo shouldn't have thrown you guys off that steep hill. You two alright?" Mia asked.

"You guys rode a kiddie bike?" Kento asked chuckling.

"Bo threw you guys off a hill?" Cye asked.

"Can it, worm. Go play or something." Rowen snapped at him and the other two then turned back to Kayura. "Yeah we're fine just a few scratches." Rowen assured Kayura.

"Are you sure you has this brusing on the side of your head." Kayura said reaching up to touch it. Rowen hissed in pain when her fingers touched his bruise. He unconsciously reached up to rub the pain out but instead grabbed her hand. Both teens blushed.

Mia rolled her eyes at the two. "Hooked, line, and sinker." She muttered.

"Which one?" Sage asked catching her words.

"Both." Mia answered.

Noticing that the older teens were distracted both Ryo and Cye dragged Kento back to the porch. "Now let's go fine the treasure." Ryo said trying the door but it was locked.

"Too bad, it's locked. Guess we'll have to forget the whole thing." Kento said happily ready to leave.

"Wait a minute Kento." Ryo protested thinking quickly. "I got some pictures of you wearing a pink bunny suit when you're five."

"What!" Kento growled.

Ryo laughed. "Yeah I bet they'll look great in the girls locker room." He added.

"Die Ryo!" Kento yelled lounging towards Ryo.

Ryo expertly sidestepped and Kento went crashing into the door, breaking the lock, and falling inside. "Great job Kento." Ryo congratulated him stepping over him and going inside.

"Yeah thanks Kento." Cye added following Ryo in.

Kento slowly picked himself up and thought of something. "Hey I never wore a bunny suit." He said to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are you guys doing out here?" Mia asked.

"Well we're sort of babysitting Rowen's brother and his friends." Sage answered.

"Really? Well no offense but you two aren't doing a very good job. They just went into that building." Mia said.

"What?" Sage yelled looking back at the restaurant and seeing the opened door. "Shit. Rowen, the brats went back into the restaurant." He said to his friend.

Rowen shook himself out of his trance and let go of Kayura's hand. "Wait right here girls. We'll be right back. Let's go Sage." Rowen said then he and Sage jogged towards the restaurant. Kayura and Mia look at each other and shrug, slowly walking towards the restaurant as well.

"Okay Ryo what do we do now?" Cye asked as the three looked over the map.

"I think it says look in the lowest point. I think we need to go into the basement." Ryo answered rolling the map up and giving it to Cye.

"So let's go already before those lunatics come back." Kento said as the three headed to the basement door.

"Hold it. No one's going anywhere." Rowen said as he and Sage enter the restaurant.

"Come on guys quit playing around and let's go home." Sage said calmly.

"Not until we find the treasure." Ryo protested.

"Besides I want to show them the metal monster. It's downstairs." Cye added.

"Cye I don't know what you've being drinking but this story of yours is getting annoying." Rowen commented.

"Maybe it was that brown water stuff they gave us to drink." Ryo said.

"What brown water?" Sage asked.

"That stuff there it smelled weird too." Ryo commented pointing at the glasses on the table nearby.

Rowen picked one up and took a drink. "This is not water. It's beer." He answered taking another swig.

"I can't believe they would give kids alcohol. What is the world coming to these days?" Sage asked dramatically.

"How would you know what beer tastes like Rowen?" Cye asked suspiciously.

Rowen looked over at Sage. "Keg party at Luna's last summer." He stated.

"Don't remember the party much but I do remember the hangover afterwards." Sage answered.

"And does mom and dad know about this party Rowen?" Cye asked frowning.

"No and they better not find out unless you want that retainer of yours shoved down your throat." Rowen warned the boy.

"So do you like Rowen or not?" Mia asked as the two stood in front of the restaurant waiting for the guys to show up.

"Well he is cute. He seems sweet and all." Kayura babbled blushing.

"Sounds like you gotta crush." Mia said giggling.

"Hey I saw how you were staring at Sage Date. I'm not the only one with a crush." Kayura accused Mia.

"Yeah right as if. Besides I doubt he even notices I exist. Just every other guy in this town." Mia said sadly.

"Hey maybe he's different from the other guys. You should try talking to him a little more." Kayura suggested. Before Mia could answer a snake slithered between their legs and slid under the porch. Both girls scream and run inside.

"Alright enough complaining now let's go home." Rowen said ready to drag the boys out if he had too. However he didn't get the chance as the girls ran in screaming. Kayura ran into Rowen's arms shrieking about a snake. Rowen was too shocked to say anything while Sage was surprised to find Mia hugging him in panic. The other three boys saw this as an opportunity and went downstairs.

Rowen saw in time to see them go. "Hey don't go down there." He yelled at them. He glanced at Sage. Sage nodded and the two of them slowly pulled the girls down the steps with them. The three boys were already at the bottom just standing there. Rowen and Sage made it half way down the steps when they heard and loud moaning sound causing the girls to stop crying.

"Kento I hope that was your stomach." Mia said fearfully.

"It's the metal monster. Come on it's just down the hall." Cye said staring towards the hallway.

"Cye don't." Rowen said nervously.

"Don't worry Rowen it's chained to the wall." Cye said as he and the other two went down the hall. Sage and Rowen had no choice but to follow them the girls were still clinging to them.

The group made it to the door and Cye slowly opened the door making sure it didn't make a sound. "See there it is." He whispered stepping back so the others could take a look.

"I don't want to see it." Kayura said clinging to Rowen's sweatshirt. Rowen half wanted to see the monster and half wanted to comfort Kayura.

Kento peeked in slowly and saw the metal monster. It was indeed chained to the wall and was changing channels. "Doesn't seem dangerous to me." He commented quietly. Dust suddenly fell off the ceiling and into Kento's face causing him to sneeze. The monster dropped the remote and turned around. It's metal face and piercing blue eyes glared at the teenagers.


	5. Into The Cave

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Nothing owned, nothing gained or whatever.

The Ronin Goonies  
Chapter Four:  
Into the Cave

Kento screamed and the monster screamed back. Kento tried to run only to run into Ryo and Cye causing them to fall over onto Sage, Rowen, Kayura, and Mia. They all fell through a door that they didn't notice before and into a room with weird machines and junk in one corner, a walk-in freezer and a fireplace. Rowen landed in a chair with Kayura falling his lap, Mia and Sage fell on a pile of newspapers, and Cye, Ryo, and Kento fell onto each other. They could hear the monster yelling in the other room.

"You guys alright?" Rowen asked. Everyone muttered something unintelligent. He looked up at Kayura. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks for breaking my fall." Kayura said staring into his eyes. Rowen was caught in her gaze, their lips just inches apart and closing.

"You go Rowen." Kento shouted whistling.

"Yeah, slip her the tongue Rowen." Ryo added both he and Cye laughing. Rowen and Kayura shook themselves out of their trance and Kayura pushed herself off him. Both were blushing very badly. So close yet so far.

Sage just shook his head as he helped Mia up. "Immature brats." He muttered.

"They'll grow out of it." Mia said.

"So you guys gonna get married afterwards?" Kento asked teasingly.

"Well two of them at least." Mia said rolling her eyes at Kento.

"Where are we?" Cye asked looking around.

"Looks like some kind of a storage room." Ryo said.

Kento frowned. "This place is worse than my room." He said noting all the junk lying around. Then he spotted something worthwhile. "Great a water cooler. I was dying of thirst." He said to himself walking over to the cooler and nearly drowning himself with it.

Mia wondered over to the newspapers and looked through them. She stopped once she found a piece of paper that had three familiar looking faces on them. "My gosh. Guys look at this. It's those men." Mia said hurrying over to the rest of the group.

"What men?" Sage asked.

"The ones that own this place. See they're wanted men." Mia exclaimed showing them the paper.

"Yeah that's the guy that gave us the beer. Sekhmet." Cye said.

"Yeah and that's the guy that tried to cut my fingers off. Dais." Ryo said bitterly.

"They're called the Masho Brothers. They're wanted for murder, kidnapping, theft, arson, counterfeit, and jaywalking." Mia read out loud.

"Eww, that's the creep that yelled to us at practice today." Kayura said pointing at the guy the others didn't see earlier.

"His name's Kale." Mia said bitterly. She didn't like that guy at all.

"Who's that at the bottom?" Rowen asked pointing at the guy with long hair.

Mia looked down and read it. "His name's Anubis, apparently he's their younger brother that's been missing for three years. The authorities think his brothers killed him." Mia explained.

"What a bunch of jerks." Kayura said. Uninterested to here the rest, Ryo was observing a huge machine in the corner. On the front he found a little read button that read Push me'. Ryo shrugged and pushed the button. The machine jerked to a start and at the right of the machine was a tray that the machine was spitting paper into.

"Ryo don't play with that." Sage said walking over to him.

"I didn't break it." Ryo said picking up a sheet of paper from the tray looking it over. "Hey Sage look at this. It's money." Ryo said handing it to him. At the word 'Money' everyone except Kento, who was still trying to get a drink from the cooler, went over to the two.

"Oh my gosh! There's like thousands of yen here!" Mia said excitedly.

"We could pay off that rich dork Sarenbo with this." Ryo said happily.

"No we can't." Rowen said slowly.

"Why not?" Ryo asked.

"They're fake. Congratulations Ryo, you just found a counterfeit money machine." Rowen told him.

"Great now we defiantly need to find the treasure." Ryo said wading the fake money up and tossing it over his shoulder. "So what's the map say Cye?" He asked.

Cye was looking through the map. "There are a few kanji symbols by the cave entrance. But I can't read them." Cye said.

"Let me see." Sage said taking the map from Cye's hands and reading it. "It just says look for the lowest point." Sage said slightly confused.

"Well, we're in the basement so I guess the cave is beneath us." Cye suggested looking at the floor. "We need to dig a hole."

"It's solid concrete, Cye, How do you suppose we do that?" Rowen asked.

"Hey I got an idea. How about we pour chocolate syrup on the floor and let Kento eat his way down." Ryo suggested sarcastically.

"I heard that." Kento snapped. "And frankly you're beginning to really piss me off Ryo." Kento was about to walk over there and sock Ryo one; however his shoulder hit the cooler causing it to tip. Thinking fast he grabbed a hold of the cooler. "I got it." Kento assured them. The glass jug that held the water fell off the cooler and shattered to the ground. "I don't got it." He said watching the water spill towards the fireplace in the corner.

"You klutz." Came from several people at once.

"Hope it wasn't a deposit bottle." Kento said.

"This really sucks. I feel like I'm babysitting only I'm not getting paid." Mia said dramatically.

"You're not." Sage said.

Cye heard the faint sound of water leaking through a hole. "You guys hear that?" He asked. Everyone shut up to listen.

"Big deal, sounds like my uncle taking a leak." Kento commented.

"No. It sounds more like the water is leaking through a hole or something." Cye said walking over to the fireplace where the sound was coming from. "I think there's something down there." He knelt down and tried to push the wood out of the way.

"Cye stop, you're gonna hurt yourself." Rowen said.

"Ouch." Cye yelped when he got a splinter in his hand. "Well I wasn't until you said something." He snapped trying to shake the pain out of his hand.

Rowen sighed and went over to the fireplace. "Out of the way runt." He said shoving Cye aside and pushing the wood out of the way. There was a vent underneath it where the ashes could fall and Rowen removed that too. Below that there were several boards nailed down. Confused Rowen put his hand just above the boards; he felt air coming from below the boards. "I think you guys are on to something, I feel air coming from down there." Rowen said amazed at his discovery.

"Told you so." Cye said trying to get the splinter out of his hand.

In the background Kayura sighed dreamily. "Rowen is being so sweet." She said gazing at him.

Mia groaned. "Come on, where are you? You're on cloud nine, while the rest of us are in a basement." She yelled at Kayura, who was not paying attention. Rowen was in the hole trying to break the boards, Sage holding one of his arms while Kento held the other. Finally with a last ditch effort Rowen stomped as hard as he could splitting the boards beneath him. Sage and Kento pulled him up to keep him from falling into the deeper dark hole.

"Anybody got a flashlight?" Rowen asked.

"Right here." Ryo said pulling a flashlight out of his backpack and handing it to Rowen. Taking it he turned it on and looked down.

"It looks more like a tunnel to me." Rowen said.

"Is the treasure down there?" Ryo asked trying to look over Rowen's shoulder.

"Can't tell. It's probably at the end." Rowen said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find it." Ryo said.

"Now wait a minute Ryo. We don't know what's down there. And further more I think we should get the heck out of here before the Masho brothers come back or we'll be as good as dead." Kento stated.

"They won't find us if we hide down there. They probably don't even know about the treasure." Cye said.

"They know otherwise they wouldn't have their hideout here. There's no way you guys are getting me down there. I'm getting while the getting's good." Kento said walking towards the door. He stopped short at the walk-in freezer. "I smell ice cream." He said unlocking the freezer and walking in. "Oh man it's like heaven guys they have everything in here." Kento shouted to them. "There's Chocolate fudge, Strawberry, Mississippi Mud and…" He was so busy ranting he didn't see the others walking slowly towards the freezer, fear and shock written on their faces.

"Guys come on dig in." Kento said looking over to see why they haven't come in yet. Noticing the strange looks on their faces Kento looked at them confused. "What?" He asked turning to see what they were looking at. He dropped the ice cream once he saw what they were looking at. Just a foot away from him was a tall man with long white hair and light colored eyes. He had on a blue suit but what caught Kento's eye was the bullet hole between the man's eyes. Kento cried out as the man started to fall sending both him and Kento to the floor.

"It's a stiff! Get it off me! Get it off me!" Kento shouted hysterically.

Rowen shoved the body off Kento and pulled him up covering his mouth. "Calm down." He hissed into Kento's ear. Kento only nodded trying to control his breathing. Ryo ran out the door and into the bathroom holding a hand over his mouth.

"Cye go check on him." Sage asked. Cye nodded and went after Ryo. Sage bent down and pulled the dead man's wallet out of his suit pocket.

"Don't do that Sage." Mia warned him.

"I just want to find out who he is." Sage explained looking through the wallet only to find a federal badge. "Oh shit this guy's an agent." He told the others.

"An Ancient one anyway." Rowen commented.

"That's not funny Rowen." Mia commented.

"Sorry." Rowen apologized while letting go of Kento.

Sage put the wallet back in the dead guy's pocket. "Well now what?" He asked. Cye and Ryo came back. Ryo leaned on his friend a little his face still a light shade of green.

"You okay?" Rowen asked. Ryo nodded slightly.

"Guys let's just get out of here and call the police." Kayura said softly. The door up stairs suddenly opened and voices could be heard arguing upstairs.

"They're back." Cye whispered walking towards the others along with Ryo.

"Keep quiet." Rowen warned the others as they listened.

"They have pizza." Kento said suddenly.

"Shut up." Rowen hissed at him.

"With pepperoni." Kento added not hearing Rowen. Ryo smacked the back of his head making him shut up. Cye tugged on Rowen arm getting his attention.

"Ro, we have to put the body back otherwise they'll know some one was here." Cye said softly. Rowen nodded. Rowen and Sage got on either side of the body while Kento got its legs. They heard footsteps suddenly walk over to the basement door.

"Hurry they're coming." Mia said fearfully. Rowen and Sage with out thinking shoved the body into the freezer with Kento still in there and shut the door.

"We need to hide." Sage said looking around for a hiding spot.

"The cave's our only way out." Cye said.

"Fine we'll just have to chance it." Rowen said walking over to the fireplace. "Okay Sage go down first since you're the tallest." He said.

Sage nodded then climbed down the hole in the fireplace.

"Kayura goes next, then Mia, Ryo, Cye, Kento, then me." Rowen said not realizing that Kento was stuck in the freezer.

"Rowen I don't think I can do this." Kayura said fearfully.

"Don't worry Sage will help you down." Rowen assured her as she slowly climbed down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys let me out! Don't leave me in here with the stiff!" Kento yelled shoving the body upright and off of him. "Stay." He told the stiff.

"GUYS!" The freezer must have been soundproof because no one seemed to hear him. Kento moved around the body to bang on the door. The body just fell on him again.

"Yuck get off." Kento yelled at the body shoving it away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The footsteps were coming down the steps. "Move it you guys." Rowen said while Mia climbed down the rest of the way followed closely by Ryo. Cye went next.

"Be careful and watch your step." Rowen told him. Cye nodded and jumped down the rest of the way. "Okay Kento you're.." Rowen paused looking around. Kento was nowhere in sight. "Kento?" Rowen called out slightly above a whisper. The doorknob started to jiggle.

Not wasting another second, Rowen quickly climbed down into the hole and out of sight just as the three men came into the room. While they were not looking Rowen quickly pulled the wood over the hole before they could notice.

"Kale you idiot I told you to lock the door." Dais said smacking Kale behind the head.

"It wasn't my fault, maybe the wind blew the door open." Kale suggested glaring daggers at Dais.

"Nope someone's been here. The cooler's broken." Sekhmet said kicking the broken glass with his shoe.

"Maybe it was a tremor or something." Kale said looking around for anything else out of the ordinary.

"Maybe we better check on the traitor in the other room. He might have got out." Dais said turning on his heels and walking out.

"He had better not have broken those chains again. I paid a bundle for them." Sekhmet said as both he and Kale followed Dais out not notice Kento's face in the freezer's window. Once the close was clear, Kento opened the freezer and climbed out.

"Kento over here." Rowen called to him softly. Kento walked over to the fireplace curiously. "What are you guys doing down there?" He asked.

"Never mind that. Just find a way out and get the police." Rowen told him. Kento nodded. Yeah away out now where would he find one in the basement? He looked around and saw a white sheet in the corner. Curious he pulled it back and found a dusty window behind it.

"I found away out. I'll try to be back with the cops ASAP." Kento said in a low voice.

"Okay just be careful." Rowen called to him quietly.

"You too, and don't pick on Cye while I'm gone." Kento said forcing the window open and climbing out.

Rowen shook his head and climbed the rest of the way down. "Where's Kento?" Ryo asked once Rowen came down.

"He's okay. He went to get the police." Rowen told them.

"What are we going to do now?" Kayura asked.

"We're going on a treasure hunt." Ryo said.

"No we are going to find a way out of here." Sage said.

"Maybe if we follow the tunnels we'll find a way out." Cye said staring off into the dark tunnel ahead of them.

"Or just get lost and starve to death." Mia said.

Sage flinched. "That's something I didn't need to hear. Don't be so negative." He said.

"Well I didn't hear you come up with any better ideas." Mia snapped at him.

"Guys come on we're wasting time arguing when we could be looking for the treasure." Ryo said.

"Ryo for the hundredth time forget the treasure. We have more important things to worry about." Rowen yelled at him.

"The ship Inferno was sealed in a cavern off the shore. If we find the ship we'll find away out Rowen." Cye said logically. Rowen looked like he was about to yell at Cye when Kayura cut him off.

"Come on Rowen, let the kids have their fun." She told him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Besides your brother could be right."

"See listen to her, she's got the right idea." Ryo said.

"Can we go now?" Cye asked.

Rowen sighed. "Alright fine let's go." He said in defeat.

"Alright let's go Cye." Ryo said pulling on Cye's arm towards the dark tunnel.

"You know your little brother is adorably cute." Kayura said. Sage and Mia snicker.

"Yeah very adorable." Rowen said sarcastically while they followed the two enthusiastic teens into the tunnel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kento wondered around the dark forest trying to find the road. A twig snapped nearby causing him to jump and look around fearfully. "It's okay. Probably a squirrel or something." He said to himself nervously. An owl started hooting above him as he walked by. "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just an owl. There's no reason to be afraid of the dark. The dark is my friend. I love the dark." He chanted to himself while pushing a few low braches out of the way. One slipped out of his hand and smacked him hard across the face.

"Oww. But I hate nature." Kento said rubbing his injured face and continued on. Not far ahead he saw headlights go by. "Thank God." He said relieved that he found a road. He quickly raced up to the road as another car was coming by.

"Stop! I need help!" Kento shouted waving his arms in front of the headlights. The headlights come to a stop about three feet away from him. Kento walked over to the driver's door.

"What seems to be the problem?" the driver asked it was too dark for Kento to see the person's face inside.

"Mister I need your help. My friends are trapped in the Masho Brother's hideout. You've probably heard of them. Please can you take me to the police station?" Kento asked.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid I can't do that." The driver said smoothly turning on the consol light.

Kento's eyes widen in shock when he saw who the driver was. "Sek.. Sekhmet." He said fearfully. Sekhmet snickered at the young boy and lit his cigar. Kento was about to run when Dais and Kale grabbed him from behind. Kento screamed and thrashed as the two lifted him up and carried him to the back of the blazer.

"Damn he weights a ton." Dais complained while opening the back door.

"Just shut up and throw him in." Sekhmet yelled at him from the front seat. With great effort Dais and Kale flung Kento in the back and shut the door.

"I think I pulled a muscle." Kale whined as he and Dais climbed in. Kento struggled to get up when his hand touched cold flesh beneath him. He looked down to see the body from the freezer staring up at him. Kento screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys hear that?" Ryo asked. The others stop to listen.

"It's just up ahead." Cye said as the group walked into another tunnel. Inside this tunnel were a bunch of pipes.

"What kind of pipes are these?" Kayura asked from her spot next to Rowen.

"Sage your dad is a handy man do you know anything about these pipes?" Mia asked. Sage went up to one and felt it.

"I think this ones a water pipe of some sorts." Sage said. He felt of another one. "Gas pipe." He said plainly.

"How's knowing what these pipes are going to help us?" Ryo asked.

"Think about it Ryo. These pipes must lead to a building or something." Sage said.

"Your point?" Kayura asked.

"What I think he means is if we bang on the pipes loud enough some one will hear us and try to help us." Rowen said letting go of Kayura's hand. Rowen went up to the nearest pipe and started hitting it with his flashlight. "Come on guys, the louder we are, the more of a chance some one will hear us." He explained.

Cye climbed up a few rocks to hit a pipe that was just out of his reached. Ryo followed while Mia and Kayura watched the four boys work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarenbo I and Banamon had just finished and quick round of tennis and were heading to the water fountain. Both ignored the faint banging sound coming below the fountain as Sarenbo took a quick drink. The fountain suddenly jerked him up and down before throwing him into the fence. Banamon looked at the moving fountain and at his boss before declaring he was not thirsty. Unbeknownst to them a very confused Ryo was watching the pipes move from below the water fountain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo was sitting in one of the stalls in the men's restroom reading a porn magazine when he heard a strange noise. With out warning a torrent of water shot out from under him like a geyser. Bo cried out as he was thrown on the floor.

"DADDY!" He yelled tears in his eyes. Beneath the floor and foundation Sage and Rowen had stopped banging on the pipes and watched as one of the pipes was making strange noises.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Rowen asked.

Sage shrugged. "I don't know." He answered. Everyone stopped to listen to the strange noise.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Ryo said.


	6. Metal Monster Revealed

Ronin Goonies Chapter Five Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this for all chapters? Alright if you haven't figured it out yet. I OWN NOTHING!

Ronin Goonies  
Chapter Five:  
Metal Monster  
Revealed

Kento struggled but to no avail as Dais and Kale tied him down to a chair. "Do your worst. I'm not going to say anything." Kento said trying to sound brave but not doing a very good job at it.

Deep laughter came from the darkness as Sekhmet walked into the room with something around his neck. "Brave words from such a young boy." He said walking towards Kento and the other two. Kento shifted uncomfortably in his chair, as Sekhmet got closer. The room was poorly lit that Kento could not make out what the green-haired man had around his neck.

"Guess what kid?" Kale said clapping Kento on the back. "You get to meet Iris."

Kento looked up at the man confused. "Who's Iris?" He asked almost afraid to know.

"That's Iris." Dais said pointing at the thing around Sekhmet's neck.

Kento gulped as Sekhmet came into the light. He got a good look at what was around Sekhmet's neck. The twelve-foot boa constrictor hissed at the boy.

Sekhmet grinned. "Now you're going to tell us what you know all right? Or is Iris here going to have to eat you?" Sekhmet asked holding the snake up to Kento's face. The snake hissed at him as if daring him to say no. Kento just nodded his head fearfully. "Good." Sekhmet said taking the snake away and making kissy faces at her, telling her what a good job she did.

Kento immediately felt nauseous. "Man if he kisses that thing I'm gonna gag." He said in a low voice.

"You won't be the only one kid." Kale said looking a little green himself. Dais shook his head and smacked Kale. "Oww what has that for?" Kale snapped rubbing his injury.

"For being an idiot." Dais said then looked down at Kento. "Alright kid, now you're gonna tell us everything you know." Dais said in a low threatening voice.

"Everything?" Kento said unsure of what all they wanted from him.

"Everything!" Sekhmet said once he returned.

"Okay I'll talk. In first grade I ate everyone's lunches and hid in the bathroom so no one would know it was me. In second grade I fed the class hamster skittles until it went into sugar shock. In third grade I talked Cye into jumping off the roof with an umbrella and broke his arm…" Kento continued to babble as the three Masho brothers looked at each other thinking the same thing. This wasn't what we had in mind.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pipes were banging against each other and the sound was getting louder. "I think we should get the hell out of here." Sage said.

Before anyone could agree the pipe above Cye's head broke spraying gallons of water all over the unsuspecting boy and the wall of dirt behind him.

"Cye get out of the way." Rowen yelled at him. Cye tried to evade the water pipe instead he slipped on the rock he was standing on and fell through the weak wall of dirt. "CYE!" Ryo yelled as he watched his friend slip through the wall and disappear.

Thinking quickly Sage grabbed a hold of the pipe and pulled it away from the hole while the others crawled through. Taking a deep breath Sage let go and jumped through the hole before getting sprayed with water.

"Cye you okay?" Ryo asked helping his friend up.

"I'm fine just wet." Cye said bitterly wringing his shirt out.

"You idiot. You should have been more careful. You could have gotten hurt." Rowen yelled at him.

"It's not like I knew that pipe was going to break and knock me through a wall Rowen." Cye shot back.

"Guys cut it out. We don't have time for this." Mia said.

"Yeah we still need to find a way out of here." Kayura said.

"How about figuring out where we are now?" Sage said looking around in the poorly lit cavern. The others look around and notice that this caver was much different than the others. Almost hand carved in a way.

"I think we're in one of the caverns Talpa's troops made." Cye said shivering a little. It was kind of chilly in the cavern and having a wet shirt of didn't help it any.

Rowen saw this and took his sweatshirt off, he had on a white shirt on underneath and handed Cye his sweatshirt. "Take that shirt off and put this on before you catch a cold." He told him ignoring Sage smirking at him from the other side of the cavern. Cye nodded taking both his jacket and shirt off putting the over size sweatshirt on then putting his jacket back on. Kayura just admired Rowen's built underneath his shirt.

"Now I see why you like him." Mia observed.

"Yeah and his little brother isn't half bad either. For a kid that is." Kayura said.

"Hey Cye, didn't you say that Talpa made traps in his caves?" Ryo asked nervously. Cye nodded his head catching on to what Ryo was thinking.

Sage groaned. "We're all gonna die down here." He yelled.

"Now look who's being negative." Mia said smirking. Sage frowned at her but said nothing.

Rowen sighed and leaned against a small boulder. The boulder moved a little and Rowen heard something from the other side. "What the?" Rowen said softly as he tried to listen better.

"What's wrong Ro?" Sage asked as the others saw what Rowen was doing.

"I thought I heard something from behind this rock." Rowen said looking around for a way to shove the rock aside.

"Maybe it's a way out." Kayura said hopefully.

"Maybe it's the Masho brothers." Mia said fearfully.

"Maybe it's one of Talpa's traps." Ryo said nervously.

Rowen ignored them and started to push the rock out of the way.

"Rowen, I'm pretty sure there is a good reason for that rock being there and I'm not so sure you should move it." Sage said.

"Relax Sage I doubt anything will happen." Rowen said as he shoved the rock aside. Rowen found out there was another cavern behind the rock. Peering closer into the dark cavern, Rowen tried to listen for movement. "Hello?" He called into the cavern's entrance. Suddenly he was shoved aside as a huge flock of eerie looking bats flew out. The bats were a strange blue color and old wrinkled faces. They had huge foreheads that resembled long hats. Their wings looked torn on the ends making them look like torn cloth. They made a strange humming sound as they flew around the frightened teenagers.

"Get down!" Rowen shouted over the humming. Sage was trying to keep the out of his hair and fell over. Kayura and Mia were screaming both hiding in a corner underneath Bo's jacket. Ryo was making a crucifix with his index fingers trying to keep the bats away. Cye was swatting the bats away. One managed to scratch him just above his left eye before he ducked to the ground. They group remained on the floor of the cavern until the bats left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And finally the worst thing I did today was just a few hours ago. Cye's mom asked me to translate for Mrs. Chung since she didn't speak Japanese. I told her that Rowen kept sex toys and porn in his room and made sex and torture videos up in his attic." Kento said finishing up his confession. Dais was rolling in laughter. Kale was half asleep and Sekhmet seemed indifferent.

"This kid's pretty funny Sekhmet. Are you sure we have to kill him?" Dais asked.

Sekhmet growled then knocked Kale out of his chair, waking him up.

"What was that for?" Kale said grumpily picking himself up off the floor.

"Is that it?" Sekhmet asked.

Kento thought for a moment. "Oh yeah I also broke your water cooler. But that was an accident." Kento explained.

"I don't want to hear it. Stop stalling and tells us where your friends are." Sekhmet said getting angry with the young boy.

"Why didn't you say so? They're in the fireplace." Kento said gesturing towards it. The brothers look at him funny.

"Now kid we don't have time to play games. Where are your friends?" Dais asked trying to sound polite.

"I told you they are in the fireplace. They are looking for Talpa's treasure." Kento told them.

"That's just a story to make kids like you wet their pants. Now tell us the truth." Kale said.

"But I'm telling the truth." Kento argued.

"Like the time you called the National Guard and said that aliens had taken over all the cheese factories demanding for the earth's supply of nachos and cheese dip." Dais said. Apparently Kento told them a lot of interesting things.

Sekhmet frowned and got right into Kento's face. "Last time kid. Where are your friends?" He asked glaring down at the boy.

"In the fireplace." Kento said. Sekhmet was about to hit the boy when a strange humming sound came from the fireplace.

"What the…" Before Kale could say more the wood from inside the fireplace was knock over and hundreds of bats flew out and around the room.

"We're under attack! MOMMY!" Kale yelled ducking under a table. Both Sekhmet and Dais joined him.

Kento smirked at the three men. "Told ya." He said to them then looked up at the fireplace. "Hey Cye if you can hear me, RUN! They're coming after ya!" Kento shouted hoping that his friend could hear him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rowen slowly stood up and brushed himself off. "Is everyone okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. But I've definitely seen better days." Sage said trying to put his hair back into place.

"We're okay." Mia said as her and Kayura came out of their little hiding spot.

"Cye you're bleeding." Ryo said as he went over to his friend's side.

"Yeah one of those bats got me before I could duck." Cye said wiping some of the blood away.

"Don't touch it. You might get it infected." Sage said walking over to him getting a better look. Three thin but deep scratches went above his left eye. Sage winced and looked over a Ryo. "Do you have anything to cover the wound up in that backpack?" He asked.

Ryo dug into his pack searching for something. The others heard some ripping the Ryo pulls out a piece of white cloth. "How about this?" He asked handing it to Sage.

"That'll work." Sage said taking the cloth and ripping it in half. He takes one and tries to clean the wound. Cye winces but stays still while Sage wiped the cuts clean. Sage places the other piece over the wound. "You need to keep this over it to avoid infection." Sage said in a matter of fact tone.

"How is it going to stay?" Cye asked holding the cloth over his eye.

Rowen seemed to be thinking really hard before he walked over to the group. Taking a deep breath he removed his bandanna and handed it to Sage. "Use this." He said in a low voice. Sage looked down at the bandanna in his hand then back up at Rowen, raising an eyebrow. Rowen gave him a hard look but said nothing.

Cye looked up at Rowen confused. "But Rowen I thought you..." Rowen cut Cye off before he could say anymore.

"Just forget it Tensile Teeth. Forget it." Rowen said before turning back towards the cavern entrance he found behind the boulder.

Cye just stared at his older brother in confusion while Sage tied the bandanna over his wound. "Thanks." Cye said softly.

Sage put a hand on his shoulder. "He knows Squirt." He said while helping Cye up.

"Where did you get that cloth Ryo?" Sage asked curious as to what else Ryo had in that backpack.

"Uhm, Cye's shirt." Ryo said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Ryo." Cye said. "Besides I think it was Rowen's shirt anyway." He added in a softer tone so Rowen couldn't hear.

"Now what?" Mia asked.

"I think it's safe to go through the tunnel." Rowen said looking into the entrance but being careful incase there were still bats in there.

"I think we should go back." Kayura said.

"Can't now." Mia said.

"How come?" Sage asked.

"Those bats probably flew through the fireplace by now. That would draw the Masho Brother's down here if they thought it was important." Mia said logically.

"She's right. We need to keep moving." Rowen said.

"Ryo do you have anymore flashlights?" Sage asked. "Just one more." Ryo said pulling it out of his pack and handing it to Sage.

"Good enough." Sage said handing it to Mia.

"Ryo you take the lead. Rowen and I will take the end to make sure the Masho brothers are not following us." Sage said. Ryo nodded and walked through the tunnel with Cye on his heels. Mia and Kayura followed them chatting softly to themselves. Rowen and Sage went in last walking a couple feet behind the girls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oww, do you have to tie them so tight?" Kento whined as Kale tied him to the chair.

"Shut up or I'll pop you one." Kale said as he finished. Something fell out of Kento's pocket and onto the floor making a loud clanging sound.

"What the heck is that?" Dais asked Kale as he picked it up from the floor.

"Looks like some old coin with holes in it." Kale said holding it up to the light. Dais went over to look at it.

"Cye found it with the map. It came from Talpa's ship." Kento told them.

"Sekhmet come here and look at this." Dais said waving his older brother over.

"What is it?" Sekhmet asked slightly irritated.

"Look at the date on this thing." Dais said handing the coin to him.

Sekhmet held it up and read it closely. "1632." He whispered astonished.

"Guys I think the kid's on the level. There is a treasure and the way to it is under our hideout." Kale said starting to get excited.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Kento said but they ignored him.

"You know what this means right? If we find this treasure we'll be rich." Dais said getting as excited as Kale.

"Hey wait a minute you can't have the treasure. We need it so Sarenbo I won't tear down the Ronin Goondocks." Kento said.

"The Ronin Goondocks? We use to live there. Disgusting place. It's about time they decided to demolish that junk yard." Kale said.

"It's not a junkyard. I live there." Kento said angrily.

"Well Ronin, looks like you'll be out of your house and home." Sekhmet said chuckling. "Dais, grab some supplies. We're going on a treasure hunt." He told him.

Dais went off to find some supplies while Kale and Sekhmet waited.

"What are we going to do with the kid?" Kale asked.

"Put him in with the traitor in the other room." Sekhmet said.

Kento's eyes got real big. "No not the metal monster! He'll try to eat me! Don't put me in there!" Kento pleaded. Kale and Sekhmet look at each other and shrugged. Hey maybe he won't try to escape if he thought the metal monster would eat him.

"Too bad kid cause that's where you're going." Kale said as he and Sekhmet picked up the chair Kento was setting in and carried him to the other room. Kento silently prayed that someone would come to his rescue. But no one did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rowen and Sage walked behind the others in silence. The tunnel was becoming narrower and shorter that Sage almost had to duck to avoid banging his head on the ceiling. He glanced over at Rowen who was being very quiet for the past few minutes. "Hey Ro. You okay?" Sage asked.

Rowen frowned at him but then sighed in defeat. "Yeah I'm fine." He said slowly. Sage nodded and said nothing. He knew if Rowen wanted to talk about it he would on his own time. He didn't have to wait very long when Rowen finally decided to say something.

"She's not coming back is she Sage." Rowen said barely above a whisper. Sage looked over at his friend. Never in his life had he seen the look of pure anguish on his friend's face before.

Sage sighed and put a hand on Rowen's shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay Sage. Not your fault." Rowen said trying to cheer up. "Should of stopped deluding myself a long time ago." He shook his head, disgusted with himself. "I'm such an idiot to think she would actually keep that promise." He said bitterly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. There's nothing you could have done to make her stay. It was her choice." Sage told him.

"Yeah I know. I just wish I knew why." Rowen said looking down.

"Only she knows why Rowen. Come on. It's time to stop thinking about what you don't have and think about what you do right now." Sage told him. "You have your dad, a step mom and a step brother. Cye's mom thinks of you as her own son and believe it or not, Cye looks up to you."

Rowen looked at Sage in surprise. "You think?" He asked him.

"Of course, little brothers always look up to their older brothers." Sage said satisfactory.

"How would you know? You don't have any brothers." Rowen asked accusingly.

"Hey I'd trade in my sisters for Squirt any day." Sage said seriously.

"You can keep your sisters. They give the creeps." Rowen said shivering.

"At least you don't have to live with them." Sage said. Rowen chuckled.

"Yeah I think I'll stick with what I got." He said looking up ahead, watching Cye and Ryo talking and laughing. "Cye's a pretty good kid. I guess I don't mind having a little brother. Besides he's a real good cook when mom-err his mom's busy." Rowen said. If Sage heard Rowen's almost slip up he didn't say anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kento hissed in pain when Kale tugged the ropes tying him to the chair tighter. "Too tight?" Kale asked sarcastically.

"Yes they are." Kento said fidgeting in his seat.

"Too bad." Kale said laughing.

"Kale quit bothering the kid and let's go." Dais said from the door.

Sekhmet was by the metal monster harassing it. "Now be a good host and entertain our guest while we're away." He said sarcastically. The monster growled at him and tried to lunge at him but was held back by the chains. Sekhmet laughed and walked towards Kento. "Have fun kid. If we find the treasure I might let you live." He said and walked out of the room.

"Yeah maybe but your friends won't be so lucky." Kale said as he and Dais followed Sekhmet out of the room.

"Hey you can't leave me in here with the monster. He'll eat me!" Kento shouted after the Masho Brothers. Kento looked over at the monster. Its piercing eyes staring at him oddly.

Kento chuckled nervously. "Hi Mr. Metal Monster Sir. My name is Shuu Rei Fuan. But everyone calls me Kento." Kento said half scared and half being friendly. The monster continued to stare at him. Finally Kento snapped.

"Please don't eat me. I'm just kid. I'm not good for you. There's so many things I haven't done yet. Please let me live." Kento continued to babble. The metal monster rolled his eyes and looked at the ground shaking his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know you guys. It looks pretty dark down there." Dais said nervously.

"Poor little Dais afraid of the dark?" Kale taunted.

"Shut up Kale. Dais get down there." Sekhmet ordered.

"Why me. Why not let the baby go first." Dais asked pointing at Kale.

"I'm not a baby!" Kale whined.

"Kale shut up. Dais get down there now." Sekhmet yelled.

"Make me." Dais shot back. Sekhmet pulled a gun out and put the barrel under Dais's nose.

"Go." Sekhmet said.

"I'm going. Hand me the flashlight." Dais said taking the flashlight and climbing down the fireplace followed by Kale. Sekhmet put the gun away and climbed down after his younger brothers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kento finally stopped babbling when he realized the monster wasn't going to do anything to him. It just continued to stare at him. "So I guess you're not going to eat me huh?" Kento asked just to make sure. The monster shook his head no.

"Okay. That's one good thing." Kento sighed in relief. He looked around the room. "Man I hope the guys are alright." He said out loud looking down at the roes. "Don't suppose you know away to get out of here." He asked.

The monster nodded and point behind Kento. Confused Kento looked behind him and saw a small red desk in the corner.

"What? The desk?" Kento asked. The monster nodded and kept pointing at it. Shrugging Kento, using his feet shove him and the chair to the desk.

Once he was in front of it he looked over at the monster. "Now what?" He asked.

"Rawwl." The monster growled as clearly as he could.

Still confused Kento looked at the desk and back at the monster. Rawl? What's a rawl?' Kento wondered. He looked back at the desk and notice a drawer was slightly opened. Oh drawer that makes since now.' Kento thought. Seeing no other way to open it Kento grabbed the handle by his teeth and opened it. Inside was a pair of keys.

Kento looked back up at the monster. "You want the keys?" He asked. The monster nodded excitedly and held his hand out. Kento shrugged and pulled the keys out by his teeth and pushed himself towards the monster. Once he was in reach the monster grabbed the keys.

"Hey watch it." Kento snapped once they were ripped out of his mouth. He wanted to keep his teeth. The monster ignored him and unlocked the shackles that held his wrist and ankles. Once they were off he unlock the heavy metal helmet. The monster pulled the helmet off and shook his head.

Kento gasped when the monster revealed himself. "Hey you're not a monster." He said. "You're a man!"


	7. The Dead Guy

Author's notes: Yeah I'm back. After multiple delays and life altering changes I'm finally writting again. Hopefully I'll finish this story by the end of this month! Well that's my goal, anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or the movie The Goonies. That should do it.

The Ronin Goonies  
Chapter Six  
The Dead Guy

"Very perceptive aren't we?" The man underneath the metal mask said after he pulled it off. The man had long dirty auburn hair and piercing blue eyes. His cloths looked worn and dirty as well.

"Wow man I thought you were some kind of metal monster that eats kids like me for dinner." Kento said as the man untied him.

"Kids these days. They watch too much TV." The man muttered.

"I do not and besides Cye said you tried to kill him when he came down here earlier." Kento said jumping out of his chair.

"I was not. I truly didn't mean to scare him like that. It's just been so long since I've seen anyone other than my older brothers." That man said.

Kento suddenly thought of something. "Hey wait a minute. You're Anubis right? You're the missing Masho brother. Everyone thinks your brothers killed you." Kento said.

"Unfortunately no. They're not that kind." Anubis said looking through the desk and coming up with a comb.

"Man that must suck to have brothers like that." Kento commented.

"Thankfully I was adopted so they're not my real brothers." Anubis said trying to get the tangles out of his hair. "You wouldn't happen to know where those three were going do you?"

Kento slapped his forehead. "Shit I forgot. They were going to find Talpa's treasure and kill the others." He said.

"Talpa's Treasure? That's just a story." Anubis said finally getting the tangles out of his hair, now he was looking for some cleaner clothes. Finding a navy blue turtle neck sweater and dark blue jeans he put them on.

"No it isn't. You see Cye found this map in his attic and Sage translated it and it said that it was Talpa's map. So me, Ryo, and Cye duck taped Rowen and Sage to the chair and rode WhiteBlaze to the shore and came here cause the map said to. Then that big ugly guy with green hair gave us beer and the one with the eye patch tried to cut Ryo's fingers off." Kento explained.

"That was Sekhemt and Dais." Anubis cut in.

"Yeah they're not very nice. Anyway the other one was carrying a large bag in the kitchen. I think it was a body and it was because after you screamed at us earlier we fell into this other room and we found the body locked in the freezer with all the ice cream. After I broke the water cooler and Cye found the entrance to the cave that leads to Talpa's treasure." Kento finished almost out of breath.

After a short pause Anubis finally spoke up. "You have a very big imagination." He commented before heading to the door. "Now if you don't mind I'm leaving and I suggest you do the same before my brothers return."

"But you can't leave. You have to help me find the others before your brothers find them." Kento said.

Anubis sighed and looked down at the boy. "Look kid, I've been down in this horrible basement for nearly two years. There's no way you're taking me on some wild goose chase. If you want help go call the police otherwise I'm leaving." He said heading out the door.

Kento grabbed him by the arm. "There's no time. Come on I helped you out. The Masho brothers said they would kill Cye and the others. Please? You gotta help." Kento pleaded with him.

Anubis thought about it and after seeing the desperate look in the young boy's eye he gave it up. Rolling his eyes he pulled his arm out of Kento's grasp. "Alright I'll help you." Anubis agreed.

"Great. I'm gonna call the police and tell them to tell my parents where I am." Kento said as he went down the hall.

"The cops know you that well?" Anubis asked.

Kento grinned sheepishly. "I uh, had a few false alarms before." Kento said before racing up the stairs. Anubis shook his head and followed the enthusiastic teenager while wondering what he had just got himself in to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Cye you okay?" Ryo asked when he noticed his friend was looking a little pale.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just confused I guess." Cye said fingering the bandanna.

"Confused about Rowen right." Ryo guessed.

"I don't get it. Why's he being so nice to me all of a sudden? He hates me." Cye said a little dejectedly.

"Man he doesn't hate you. Brothers are supposed to pick on each other I think." Ryo said, not having any brothers or sister himself he wasn't sure.

"Yeah but he would never give me this for no reason." Cye said gesturing to the bandanna. Ryo remembered Cye telling him about the importance of Rowen's bandanna and thought about it.

"Well maybe he's finally considered you as family." Ryo suggested.

"You think? I don't know. I would hate to think he's given up on his mom ever coming back." Cye said quietly.

"From what you told me Rowen's mom was a loser anyway. Don't worry about it. Maybe he just wants to make amends." Ryo suggested.

"Well he has been a jerk lately I guess that would be the answer. But I'm actually kind of glad He and Sage and the girls came along." Cye said.

"Yeah me too. It's kind of creepy down here. I'd hate to get stuck down here alone." Ryo admitted shinning the flashlight on the cave walls and the floor ahead.

"Yeah who knows what could of happened if it was just us. No one would find ever find us if the cave was to collapse, or we fell into a bottomless pit." Cye ranted.

"Or have a large rock fall on us like that guy had." Ryo said pointing to a decaying corpse a few feet away from them. Realizing what he was seeing Ryo cried out fell back a few steps running into Cye causing both boys to fall over.

"What the hell are you two… Whoa." Rowen gasped as he came up to the two younger boys and notice what they had found.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sage said turning green a little the decaying corpse was a little harder to look at then the dead agent from earlier.

"What's going on?" Kayura asked as her and Mia came up behind Sage and Rowen. Both girls saw the dead body and immediately screamed. Cye slowly sat up and crawled over towards the body.

"Cye don't go near it." Ryo said pulling his friend back.

"He's dead Ryo I don't think he'll hurt me." Cye said shrugging him off.

"Cye would you not go near that thing?" Rowen asked while a panicky Kayura cried in his shirt.

"Relax Rowen I just want to see who it is… or was actually." Cye said. He slowly reached out and touched the faded coat looking for a wallet. Finding a small pocket he slipped his hand in and pulled out a worn brown leather wallet and flipped through it. "Hey it's Lord Saberstrike." He said surprised.

"Who?" Rowen asked.

"You know the guy in the news clipping in the attic. The explorer that went looking for Talpa's treasure and no one ever found him." Cye explained putting the wallet back.

"I guess we found him." Sage said trying to lighten the mood however it didn't work to well.

"This is bad, guys. What if we end up like him?" Mia asked fearfully.

"Don't worry Mia, if we just watch where we step, we'll be fine." Cye said he was about to get up when something caught his eye. He reached down and brushed some of the dirt of the object he had seen.

"What is that?" Sage asked.

"I don't know." Cye said as he picked up the object. A band was tied to the object, and when Cye picked it up the head of Lord Saberstrike fell off and rolled to Ryo's feet. Ryo cried out and tried to climb the cave walls. Cye picked up the head and placed it back where it belonged.

"I cannot believe you just did that." Sage said looking ready to puke.

"It's just a skull." Cye said while brushing the dirt off his hand on Rowen's sweatshirt. He took the flashlight from Ryo and shinned the light over the object.

"What a pretty stone." Kayura said momentarily forgetting the decaying corpse at their feet. It was a ruby colored stone that was shaped like half a ying-yang.

"You know I think this is the key he was talking about." Cye said thoughtfully.

"Who said what?" Ryo asked calming down a little.

Cye rolled his eyes. "Does anyone ever listen to me? Lord Saberstrike of course. In the paper he said he had the key for the down fall of Talpa." Cye explained putting the stone around his neck. He pulled out the map again and looked over it to see if there was a ying-yang symbol or something that resembled the stone on the map.

"But what is the key for exactly?" Mia asked.

Cye shrugged. "Dunno, the map really doesn't say anything about it, but I'm sure it's important."

"Hey check this out." Rowen said picking up a large bag next to the corpse. He opened it up and found several large red candles inside. "We can use these for extra light."

"Here put them in Ryo's backpack." Sage said opening Ryo's backpack since Ryo was too busy staring at the corpse.

"Good idea." Rowen said as he took out a few candles and putting them in Ryo's backpack. He failed to notice however that one of the red candles had the word dynamite written on it.

"Yeah whatever now let's keep moving guys. We still need to find a way out of here." Sage said looking around nervously.

"But I thought we were looking for the treasure?" Ryo asked coming out of his stupor.

"Ryo do you see that guy under the rock? You wanna end up like him?" Sage snapped at him.

"As long as we're careful Sage we'll be okay. Trust me." Cye said looking over the map some more.

"I don't know Cye this has gotten out of hand. I think we should start looking for a way out before the Masho brothers find us." Rowen suggested.

"Maybe the map has a way out?" Kayura suggested. Cye shook his head rolling it up.

"Nope the only way out is to find Talpa's ship." Cye said. He started to get up when he saw something halfway buried in the ground. "What's this?" He brushed some dirt aside and started to pick it up.

"Looks like string." Ryo observed as Cye pulled up.

"Wait Cye don't! It might be a…" Rowen started.

CLICK

"Trap." He finished. They all looked up to see a cannon ball rolling around above their heads.

"Uh oh." Sage said noticing large boulders dangling above their heads.

SNAP

The group looked behind them and saw a large boulder fall to the ground. A second later another fell.

"RUN!" Rowen shouted grabbing Kayura's hand and taking off. Sage took Mia's a hand and started running while Ryo jerked Cye up to his feet causing him to drop the map.

"Cye come on." Ryo urged him. Cye pulled away and went back for the map. Two more boulders fell to the ground just a few feet away from Cye as he picked up the map.

"Uh, oh." He uttered looking up in time to see a boulder getting ready to fall on top of him. Suddenly he was jerked up from behind and dragged out of the just as the boulder fell.

"Move your feet!" Rowen snapped as he dragged Cye to safety.

"Guys hurry up!" Ryo shouted at them from a safe distance as the two ran towards them. Boulders were falling everywhere and the ground shook beneath their feet.

Rowen looked up to see the last boulder ready to fall just ahead of them. He still had a hold of Cye as they continued to run. "Cye jump!" he shouted pushing the younger boy in front of him. Cye dove into the next passage with Rowen following just as the last boulder fell.

"That was freaky, you guys okay?" Ryo asked helping Cye up once the boulders stopped falling. Before Cye could say anything Rowen went up to him and shoved him against the wall.

"What the hell's the matter with you! You could have been killed!" Rowen yelled at him.

"But…the map… the treasure." Cye mumble not sure what to say. Rowen shoved him against the wall again.

"Will you shut up about the treasure? You think our parents will give a damn about the treasure if they lost you in the process? Damn it Cye this is serious. I swear you're the dumbest kid I ever met, you need to start thinking straight." Rowen snapped at him. Cye looked down at the ground ashamed. Sage went over and put a hand on Rowen's shoulder.

"Rowen calm down. We're all okay. Come on we need to find away out." Sage said. Rowen gave Cye a dark look before turning away and walking farther into the cave. Kayura went up to him and wrapped he arm around his. Mia followed with Sage right behind him.

"You okay Cye?" Ryo asked his friend. Cye nodded slightly not looking at him. He brushed some dirt off of him and started to follow the others. Ryo looked at him worriedly before following behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

RING RING

Officer Smith sighed from his paper work and pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Officer, office I need help my friends are in trouble!" A very familiar voice said over the receiver. "My friends are being chased by the Masho brothers!"

"Whoa, wait a second. Kento is that you?" Smith asked frowning.

"Oh hey Office Smith, uh how's your head?" Kento asked sheepishly.

Smith groaned. "Fine, thank you. Now what kind of tale do you have for me this time?" He asked in a bored like fashion.

"Look Officer Smith I'm totally on the level this time. My friends are being chased by the Masho brothers! They said they were going to steal Talpa's treasure and kill my friends if they got in the way. You have to help." Kento explained.

Officer Smith shook his head. "Another story Kento? Like the time you said you and a couple of your friends where tortured by terrorist demanding the recipe for Mrs. Fields chocolate chip cookies? Or how about the time you said some guy in his boxers carrying a huge boomerang was wreaking have all over downtown Toyama?"

"Okay maybe I exaggerated those times but this is real you gotta believe me. My friends are in danger." Kento said urgently. Office Smith was about to say something when he heard another voice on the line.

"Look kid we don't have time to waist if we want to save your friends now come on." The voice said.

"Oh yeah, sorry Officer Smith I have to go save my friends. Tell my mom I won't be home tonight. Later." Kento said then the phone went dead.

"Kento?" Officer Smith said wondering if he should of taking the boy seriously this time.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Anubis asked as they looked down into the tunnels.

"My friends are in trouble, they need me." Kento said as he started climbing done. Anubis shook his head and grabbed a flashlight before he climbed down as well.

"Exactly how do you plan on helping your friends?" Anubis asked curiously. Kento stopped short and looked at him.

"I dunno. I guess I can take the Masho brothers by surprise or something." He answered not sure what to do. Anubis sighed and pulled out a handgun he picked up earlier and checked to see if it was loaded.

"Whoa is that real?" Kento asked impressed.

"No it's a water gun. Of course its real you nit." Anubis snapped frowning when there were only a couple of rounds in it.

"Can I see?" Kento asked.

"No it's not a toy." Anubis said putting the gun in his pocket. He took a look around his surroundings and frowned. "Don't wander off kid, let's go."

"Okay, okay sheesh you're such a grouch." Kento commented as he followed him through the tunnels.

"You spend two years chained in a dank basement and see how grouchy you are." Anubis snapped as they continued walking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Cye you okay?" Kayura asked coming up to him. Rowen and the others were just ahead of them. Cye had fallen back from the crowd and Kayura wanted to see if there was something wrong.

"I'm fine." He said in a soft voice not looking at her. He still felt bad about what Rowen had said earlier. As if reading his thoughts Kayura took his hand.

"Don't be upset because of what Rowen said. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was just worried about you." Kayura assured him.

Cye just shook his head. "He's right, I am dumb. He's always calling me names. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Cye. Look it was pretty scary back there. You should of seen Rowen's face when you fell. He was terrified. He probably doesn't show it often but I think he does care about you." Kayura told him. "And you're not dumb. You're a pretty brave kid to me."

Cye looked up at her. "Really?" He asked. She smiled squeezing his hand.

"Yeah really. After all that's been going on you haven't panicked once. You've kept a cool head with those corpses." Kayura shuddered. "I couldn't of done that."

Cye smiled. "Thanks Kayura."

"Anytime kid." Kayura said.

"Hey guys get over here you have to see this!" Ryo yelled to them excitedly. Exchanging looks, Cye and Kayura ran up to where the others where staring into the next tunnel.

"What is…oh wow." Cye exclaimed when he saw what the others where staring at. In front of them was this small waterfall. A light shinning from the ceiling made the walls and ground glitter and sparkle. A small pool by their feet also glittered like stars as the waterfall splashed into it.

"This is beautiful." Mia gasped. Ryo walked around the waterfall and noticed the glitter was actually money.

"Its money, all over the place. We've hit the jack pot!" He jumped into the pool and started collecting the glittering money pieces.

"But where did it come from?" Sage asked as he walked along the edge avoiding the water.

"It looks like some sort of wishing fountain or something." Kayura commented. Rowen walked over to where there was a hole in the ceiling.

"Hey your right Kayura, I think this is the wishing well on Gaiden St." He said looking up through the hole.

"I use to through my money in this well when I was a kid." Mia said softly. "I use to think that your wish would come true."

"Yeah well welcome to reality. Wishes don't come true." Ryo said darkly as he pocketed some more money.

"Hey Ryo stop that. Put it back." Kayurascolded him.

"Why?" Ryo asked.

"Because, they're someone else's wishes. You can't just take them." Mia said. Ryo looked at her like she was crazy.

"She's right Ryo. It wouldn't be right for us to take them." Cye added. Ryo looked like he was about to argue but sighed in defeat.

"Yeah I guess you guys are right." He said empting his pockets and tossing the coins back into the water.

"Guys quiet, I think I hear people." Rowen said as he climbed up closer to the hole trying hard to listen. The others climbed up closer too hoping that there were people at the top of the well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo and a couple of his friends were hanging out by the wishing well. His friend Mulkala smirked at him.

"So Bo, have you done it with Kayura yet?" He asked jokingly. Bo chuckled tossing a coin in the air.

"Well let me put it this way. I haven't done it with Kayura yet, and I stress yet." He said tossing the coin down the well.

"So what did you wish for?" Mulkala asked.

Bo grinned. "To do it with Kayura." He said laughing. He was suddenly struck in the head when the coin came flying out of the well. He picked it up, looked at it, then looked down into the well. "Hey who's down there?" He yelled.

"Bo? Bo is that you?" A familiar voice floated up to him.

"Kayura? Is that you?" Bo yelled down.

"Yeah Bo its me. My friends and I are stuck down here. Please help!" Kayura shouted up to him.

"What the hell are you doing at the bottom of a well?" Bo asked.

"Never mind that just lower the bucket down and get us out of here!" Kayura shouted. Bo laughed and looked at the others.

"See fellas wishes do come true." He said as he and the others started lowing the bucket.


	8. The Adventure Continues

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Ronin Goonies

Chapter Seven

The Adventure Continues

"Okay guys Bo's lowering the bucket." Rowen said waiting for the bucket however it stopped just a couple of feet above his head. "The rope's too short. I can't reach." He tried climbing the walls but they were too slippery.

"I've got a rope." Ryo said pulling it out of his backpack and handing it to Rowen.

"Good." Rowen took the rope and tossed it around the bucket. "Okay that should work, come here Ryo."

"What?" Ryo asked he Rowen pulled him over and started tying the rope around his waist.

"You go first, just to make sure its safe. Bo and the other guys will pull you up." Rowen explained while he knotted the rope around Ryo.

"Why me? Why do I have to go first?" Ryo asked unsure if he really wanted to climb up out of the well.

"Because I said so, now start climbing." Rowen snapped. Meanwhile Cye had been looking around and staring at the map. He looked up at the others and realized he didn't want to leave.

"Guys we can't leave, we need to find the treasure." Cye said to them. Rowen growled in irritation.

"Cye you say one more thing about that damn treasure and I'll pop you one. This is serious; one of us could have been hurt, or even killed. Now shut up and let's go home." Rowen snapped at him.

"What home Rowen? In a couple of more hours it won't be home anymore!" Cye snapped back. "Our parents worked hard to give us that home, the least we could do is help save it."

"Cye we can't…" Rowen started to say but Cye cut him off.

"But we can Rowen. Look how far we come. Even Lord Saberstrike didn't make it this far, and he was a pro." Cye argued.

"I'm with Cye. We've come to far to turn back now." Ryo agreed.

"You're both idiots. We don't have time for your stupid ideas." Rowen said half pushing Ryo up the well wall.

"It's not a stupid idea. It maybe the only way to save all are homes." Cye continued to argue.

"Cye listen…"

"No Rowen, for once in your life listen to what I have to say. That's our home, that's were we grew up. That's where we became a family. It may not matter much to you but it matters to me." Cye said eyes watering. "It's where we belong, and I don't want to see it torn down. I don't want to see any of the Ronin Goondocks turned into a golf course. And that's what's going to happen if we quit right now."

Rowen sighed irritability. "You don't know if we'll make it through this." He objected.

"We have to try. It's the only way Rowen. Please." Cye told him with a pleading look. The others looked at Rowen, everyone seemed convinced that they should try, only Rowen was holding them back.

"Come on Rowen." Ryo said giving him the same pleading look Cye was giving him. Rowen looked at everyone else before sighing in defeat.

"Alright, let's do it." He said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo and his friends were laughing at each other as they pulled the rope up. They stopped short once the bucket came into view. Bo's jacket was wrapped around the bucket. He pulled it off and looked at it.

"Kayura?" He wondered as a piece of paper fell to the ground. He picked it up and read it.

'_Sorry Bo but the date's off, I'm seeing someone else.' Signed Kayura._

"Kayura…CURSE YOU RONIN!" Bo yelled into the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" Kale whined.

"Kale if you don't stop complaining I swear I'll kill you myself!" Dais snapped at him as they walked through the narrow passageways.

"But we've been walking forever. How much longer is it gonna take? Leno's on." Kale said checking his watch.

"Sekhmet make him shut up." Dais said smacking the back of Kale's head.

"You wanna piece of me?" Kale snapped slapping Dais across the face. This lead to a slapping match between the two, which then lead into a hair-pulling match.

"Owww stop pulling my hair!" Dais snapped as he grabbed some of Kale's hair and started pulling. Pretty soon they were both on the ground slapping and pulling each other's hair.

"YOU TWO MORONS KNOCK IT OFF!" Sekhmet yelled jerking them both up by their shirts and banging their heads together. "If you two don't stop fighting you're both gonna end up like that guy there!" he pointed at the rotting corpse a few feet ahead of them.

"Hey a dead body!" Kale said cheerfully at he scrambled over Dais to get a better look.

"Those brats have been here. Their footprints are everywhere." Sekhmet commented scanning the tunnel. He took note of all the large boulders lying around. "They must of set off a trap or something." However Dais and Kale were ignoring him.

"Kale, check his wallet." Dais as he searched the corpse's pockets for loose change. Kale picked up the wallet and flipped through it.

"Nothing. The kids must have took his money." Kale commented pocketing the wallet.

"Oh sure Kale, right before they ate him." Sekhmet snapped smacking both of them. "Get up, those brats can't be too far ahead." He stalked off. Kale made a face at him and picked up the skull.

"_I'm Sekhmet I think I'm so cool cause I'm the oldest and ugliest Masho Brother. Blah blah Blah…" _Kale made the skull talk while Dais snickered.

BANG

Both Kale and Dais dropped to the ground as the shot went above their heads. They looked up to see Sekhmet glaring at them from where he was standing, gun smoking. They both scramble up and follow their brother through the tunnels.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey can someone give me a hand here?" Ryo asked as he tried to untie the rope around his waist. Rowen had tied it in several different knots and he was having a hard time untying them. No one seemed to be listening to him as Kayura and Mia were looking around, Cye was scanning the walls for any clue where they should go next, and Rowen and Sage were looking at the map.

"It says here that we need a key to find the hidden door." Sage read the map.

"Hey guys I think I found something." Cye said from the far corner. He pulled back some dried up roots and found what looked like a spinning wheel with little stone sticking out of it. Ryo went up to him, dragging the rope behind him and examined the wheel.

"What do you suppose it is?" He asked fingering a couple of the stones. Rowen and Sage came up behind them.

"Cye what did you do with that thing you took from Saberstrike?" Rowen asked. Cye pulled out the little half ying-yang thing out and looked at it.

" I think you're suppose to put that thing on the wheel." Sage suggested. Cye tried to put the ying-yang thing on the first stone, but it was too big.

"Try the smaller one." Rowen suggested. Cye tried the smaller one and it fit perfectly.

"Now what?" Cye asked. Rowen frowned thinking it over.

"Maybe we're supposed to turn it." He suggested not sure.

"Which way?" Cye asked.

"How should I know?" Rowen snapped. "Try clockwise." Cye shrugged and started moving the wheel clockwise. Just as he made a full circle there was this swoosh sound and Cye found his hand incased in rock.

"My hand's stuck." Cye said trying to pull it out.

"Let go of the thing." Rowen said as he helped Cye pull his hand out.

SNAP

CRACK

"It must be another trap! Everybody get against the wall and don't move!" Sage yelled pressing himself against the wall.

SNAP

Everyone looked up to see a cannon ball rolling around a track above them. It fell into a hole and suddenly the ground beneath Ryo's feet broke apart. Ryo cried out as he felt himself fall through the ground.

"RYO!" Cye, Kayura and Mia shouted at the same time as they watched their friend disappear through the hole.

"The rope!" Sage shouted diving for it before it fell through the hole. Sage felt himself being dragged to the hole. Rowen dove on top of him and together they stopped Ryo's fall.

Ryo for the most part was screaming at the top of his lungs and was suddenly jerked to a stop. He coughed and gagged as the rope around his waist knocked the wind out of him. He looked down to see he was just a couple of feet above a bunch of wooden spears sticking up from the ground.

'_Man that was a close one.'_ He said to himself sighing in relief as he dangled there. Ryo looked around and saw another tunnel leading to a huge rock that was carved like a skull.

"RYO! RYO! Are you okay?" Rowen shouted down at him. Ryo swung up slightly grabbing the rope.

"I'm okay guys!" He shouted up to them. "I think I found the doorway down here!"

"What did he say?" Kayura asked.

"I think he said he found the doorway." Mia said.

"Guy You gotta come down and see this!" Ryo shouted up to him.

Rowen and Sage struggled to hold the rope. "Here, let's tie the rope to this stalagmite." Rowen said as he and Sage pulled the rope around the stalagmite. Rowen checked to make sure the rope was secure enough before he yelled down to Ryo.

"Ryo let go of the rope, we're coming down." He yelled.

Ryo had managed to get himself untied and dropped to the ground but was careful to avoid the wooden spears. He looked up the hole, "Be careful Rowen there's some nasty looking spears down here. I'll try to move them!" He shouted up to them then started removing some of the spears out of the way so his friends could come down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How much further does this cave lead?" Anubis asked gazing at his surroundings.

Kento shrugged eating ice cream he snuck out of the freezer before they left. "I dunno. Cye said Talpa's men spent years digging tunnels all over the place." They walked a little more till they came into a cavern with pipes everywhere. Some were broken and spraying water everywhere.

"What happened here?" Anubis asked curiously, he avoided a pipe that was moving up and down just above his head.

"My guess the guys had something to do with this." Kento commented with chocolate smeared on his lip.

"Will you stop pigging out and help me move some of these pipes out of the way." Anubis said to him trying to push a pipe upward.

"Yeah sure not problem." Kento said putting his ice cream down and cracking his knuckles and grabbing a pipe. "This is cake, I've almost got it." He pushed the pipe as hard as he could before he felt something break above him.

SCREEEEEEEEEECH CRASH

Kento and Anubis heard somebody scream above them and police sirens in the distance. Anubis looked at Kento incredibly. Kento just grinned sheepishly.

"Uh, oops." He said. Anubis sighed in irritation shaking his head and immediately regretting his decision.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Rowen, Sage where're you going?" Cye asked once everyone had made it down the hole. Rowen and Sage walked away from the others and into a small cavern.

"Men's room Squirt." Sage told him before they disappeared around a corner. Kayura and Mia blush a little before they too went into another cavern of there own, leaving Cye and Ryo standing there.

"I guess we could use a little break." Ryo said sitting down and pulling out the sandwiches and water bottles out of his backpack. He handed Cye a sandwich and water and the two started to eat while the others were doing their business.

Meanwhile Mia and Kayura were talking softly in their little cavern. "Oh no way Kayura now is not the time." Mia said shaking her head in disbelief. Kayura only giggled.

"Of course it is. What better place in a dark little secret cavern isn't it romantic?" Kayura asked dreamily. Mia rolled her eyes.

"What ever." Mia shook her head at her friend. Kayura stuck her tongue out at the older girl.

"Just wait…. Rowen…Rowen…" She called out.

"You're lady is calling for you Rowen." Sage snickered from the other side of the cavern.

"Well I'm a little busy at the moment." Rowen snapped irritably. "Hey Cye?"

Cye swallowed a gulp of water before answering. "What?"

"Go see what Kayura's crying about." Rowen told him.

Cye shrugged and got up from his spot and walked into the small cavern he saw the girls walk into earlier. It was very dark and he could barely see where he was going. He grasped the walls to keep himself from falling on the slippery rocks.

"Rowen? I'm in here…with my eyes closed." Kayura said seductively. Cye was about to call out to her when he nearly slipped and fell. Soft hands caught him and before he even knew what was going on Kayura pressed her lips against his.

Mia huffed impatiently before she went back to where Kayura was. She flashed her flashlight in front of her and gasped when she saw the two making out. She hid a smile and quickly moved away so as not to disturb them. A couple of minutes later Cye came staggering out in a dream like state. She quickly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wrong way lover boy, this way." She said pointing to the passageway next to her.

"Thanks." He said absently as he made his way out. Mia giggled before going back over to Kayura. She flashed the flashlight at the younger girl and grinned. Kayura was leaning against the wall in total ecstasy.

"Okay you kissed, now tell." Mia said barely able to contain her laughter. Kayura looked at her curiously.

"There's something weird." She said thoughtfully.

"What? What is it?" Mia asked.

Kayura stood there thinking before answering. "Does Rowen wear a retainer?" She asked. Mia fell over laughing. "Why are you laughing? Mia, it was the most amazing experience. He's a very good kisser." Kayura said dreamily. Mia continued to laugh.

"Next time try kissing with your eyes open. It's a whole different experience." Mia laughed. Kayura shook her head.

"What ever, be careful, there's a hole around here somewhere. I think Rowen was standing in it." Kayura told her. That only made Mia laugh even harder as they went back to join the others.

Cye flopped down next to Ryo a dazed look on his face "Wow." He mumbled licking his lips slightly. Ryo stopped chewing and raised an eyebrow.

"What happen to you?" He asked his mouth full.

"I think I just made out with Kayura." Cye said absently still dazed. Ryo started choking on his sandwich. Cye had to slap him on the back before he spat out the half eaten sandwich. Ryo took a gulp of water and looked at Cye.

"Dude you better hope Rowen doesn't find out about that." Ryo warned him.

"Find out what?" Rowen asked. Both boys jumped and looked up to see Rowen standing over them, a stern look on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I spy with my eye, something brown." Kale said in a bored like fashion.

"Rock." Dais said also in a bored like fashion.

"Got it in one." Kale said. They had been walking for a while now, Sekhmet was just a head of them.

"I spy with my eye…" Dais paused then flicked Kale on the head for snickering. "I spy something…green."

"Sekhmet's bad hair day?" Kale asked. Suddenly Sekhmet stopped short and motioned them to be quiet.

"What is it?" Dais asked. They started hearing a leaking sound the closer they got.

"Sounds like Sekhmet taking a leak after a bender." Kale whispered to Dais who snickered. A dark look from Sekhmet made them both shut up as they turned a corner and saw the waterfall.

"We must be under some kind of well." Sekhmet said mostly to himself looking around, and avoiding the water.

"Hey cool, money." Kale said jumping into the pool and picking up coins. Dais went over to the waterfall's edge and did the same. Sekhmet rolled eyes wondering why he was never an only child before scanning for a way out. Instead he found a stalagmite with a rope tied to it in the far corner.

"Hello what have we here?" He said to himself walking over to the rope and examining it. He flashed the light down the hole and listened carefully. At the bottom of the hole he could make out voices. "Gotcha."

"Whatcha doing Sekhmet?" Kale came up to him soaking wet. Sekhmet jerked him down next to him. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Shut up moron, the kids are down there." Sekhmet said quietly pointing down the hole. He motion Dais to come over and the three looked down the hole.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rowen was going to say something but something caught his eye. He looked over at the hole they climbed down from and saw a light shinning down. _"Oh no…it's the Masho Brothers!'_ He felt a tugged on his shirt, Kayura looked up at him sweetly gesturing into the next cavern.

"Are you crazy? They're here!" He said panicky. Everyone looked over at the hole and saw the light. They could also hear voices. Kayura shrieked and Rowen pulled her closed and covered her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Hey kiddies we're coming to get ya!" Kale's voice yelled down to them.

"Run!" Sage yelled. Ryo and Cye jumped up from where they were sitting. Ryo grabbed his backpack and he and the rest of the group took out done a large tunnel, into the mouth of the large skull.

"Kale you idiot. You made them run off." Dais snapped hitting him in the shoulder. Kale shoved him back.

"Dais, get down there!" Sekhmet ordered before the two could start fighting again.

"Why do I always have to go first?" Dais grumbled as he started climbing down the rope followed by Kale and Sekhmet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rowen lead the others through the dark tunnels. He held Kayura's hand as the group continued to run. Up ahead he could see a saw light. "Guys keep going there's an opening just ahead." He told the others as he sprinted towards the light with Kayura following close behind.

Mia tripped, but Sage managed to catch her in time as they followed Rowen and Kayura. Cye was just behind them and Ryo wasn't too far behind. Ryo would check behind them every now an then to see if the Masho brothers were getting closer.

"Where almost there guys, just a little….shit!" Rowen stopped suddenly making Kayura crash into him. He stumbled but managed to keep his balance. The others had stopped behind him.

"Aw man." Ryo muttered when he saw why they had stopped. In front of them, instead of an opening, there was a large underground river, flowing at a very fast speed. The only way across was a large slippery log with a rope tied to it.

"Come on guys, we gotta cross this thing, follow me and be careful." Rowen said bravely as he climbed up onto the log and slowly started sidestepping across it. Kayura climbed up after him crossing the log with a bit more grace then him.

"Hold on to my hand Mia, it'll be okay." Sage assured her as they both climbed up onto the log. Cye climbed up next arms stretched out to keep his balance. The rope broke suddenly and Rowen started to titer. Kayura grabbed his hand to keep him from falling. He smiled his thanks and together they slowly made it to the other side.

Ryo had taken a few steps when he suddenly thought of something. He reached around into his backpack, looking for something. Sage and Mia made it to the other side, while Rowen grabbed Cye's hand and pulled him to safety. He looked over and saw Ryo standing on the log digging through his backpack.

"Ryo what the hell are you doing!" Rowen yelled at the younger teenager. "Get over here before you fall."

"I got an idea Rowen!" Ryo yelled over the water. He pulled out the chocolate syrup that Kento had packed earlier and started squirting on the log. Then carefully he started walking backwards on the log while the others stared at him like he was crazy.

"Oh my god, they're coming!" Mia shouted pointing over at the light flashing in the tunnel. Ryo had made it over halfway across when he ran out of chocolate syrup.

"That should do it." Ryo said to himself, tossing the syrup bottle into the water. He looked up in time to see the Masho brothers standing next to the log.

"Hello boys remember me?" Dais asked grinning wickedly. Startled, Ryo stumbled backwards and fell. Luckily Sage and Rowen managed to grab his shirt and pulling back before he fell into the water.

"Sekhmet shoot'em." Kale yelled. Sekhmet pulled out his gun and started firing. The teens scream and hid behind the rocks as the bullets ricocheted against the walls. Sekhmet fired a couple of rounds before the gun suddenly jammed.

"It's jammed, Dais when's the last time you cleaned this thing?" Sekhmet snapped as he tried to fix it.

On the other side of the underground river. "It anyone hurt?" Rowen asked checking himself over. After a few muttered nos he sighed in relief. "Alright come on there's tunnel just up there. Start climbing while they're not shooting." The teens started climbing up the wall while Sekhmet was still fiddling with his gun.

"Kale, go after them." He shouted. Kale took one look at the river and shook his head.

"You know what, I don't think I want the treasure that bad." Kale gulped as the river seemed to be picking up. Dais growled and shoved Kale up onto the log.

"Get your sorry ass over there and stop them!" He snapped. Kale gulped again and started walking across the log. He got about halfway when he slipped on the chocolate syrup. He did a flip in the air and landed in a very comical yet extremely painful manner.

Dais winced in pain when he saw Kale fall. "Hey Kale, you okay?" He asked. Kale's eyes had bugged out and he made a choking sound in his throat.

"Oooooowwwwwwwwww." He managed to get out.

"Well what are you waiting for? Help him." Sekhmet snapped at Dais while he continued to fix his gun. Dais gulped nervously and climbed up onto the log. He didn't get very far when he also slipped on the chocolate syrup. He didn't do a flip like Kale had, but he did land in the very same painful position that Kale had. The water started flowing over the log and the two started screaming and hanging on for dear life.

"MOMMY! I don't wanna drown!" Kale screamed.

"What the hell's the matter with you two?" Sekhmet snapped once he finished fixing his gun. "It's only water!" Meanwhile the group of teens had managed to climb up the wall and into the tunnel.

"Stay together everyone." Rowen said in the lead. They walked a small ways before they came to the end of the tunnel. They all stopped and stared at the gruesome thing that stood at the end of the tunnel.

"Holy Cow, what is that thing?" Ryo shrieked.


	9. The Inferno

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I have no clue what major key Kayura is playing. I can't play the piano either.

The Ronin Goonies

Chapter Eight

The Inferno

"It's disgusting." Mia said wrinkling her nose. In the far corner of the tunnel they were standing in was this huge harpsichord, made of human bones. A large black skeleton was standing over it with long, red, dreadlock like hair flowing around it. Organ pipes were sticking out everywhere.

"There's no way out. What do we do?" Kayura asked fearfully looking behind them to see if the Masho brothers were there. Fortunately they weren't. Rowen and Sage went up to the harpsichord and examined it.

"There's a passageway next to it, but it's blocked." Sage told them scanning the wall for a switch or something. Rowen fingered the bones slightly.

"I think we need to play this thing to trigger the passageway." He said thoughtfully. "Cye what does the map say?" Cye quickly pulled out the map and looked over it. He shook his head after looking it over.

"There's nothing here. I can't find anything about a harpsichord of bones." He said franticly. Ryo went over to him and noticed something written on the back.

"What's this on the back?" Ryo asked flipping the map over.

"That's it! They're notes!" Cye said excitedly setting the map on the harpsichord.

"Kayura you took piano lessons. Can you figure it out?" Mia asked as she pushed the reluctant girl up to the harpsichord.

"I was five! How am I supposed to remember how to play?" Kayura snapped at her.

"Well you better start remembering. The Masho brothers will be here any minute." Sage said worriedly. Kayura nodded, taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Okay, okay, uhm. I think its in major scale." She said reading the notes. She scanned the bones for middle C. "Okay first notes are C, E, and uhm G." She placed her fingers over the keys and pressed down.

Three pipes shot out dust as the notes played in the air. There was a creaking sound that followed and the stone gate blocking the passageway lowered a little. Everyone cheered.

"Great Kayura keep going." Rowen said encouragingly.

"Okay its all coming back to me." Kayura said scanning the next notes. "I think it's E…A flat…C?" She started to press the keys. Sage shook his head slightly.

"Kayura I don't think that's…" He started to say as Kayura pressed the keys. More pipes shot out dust only the tone was off and suddenly the ground beneath Sage broke through. Just as he started to fall Rowen and Cye grabbed his arms and pulled him up. Everyone looked down to see a large deep pit beneath them.

"I'm sorry Sage, Oh my god I can't do this!" Kayura started freaking out.

"Kayura, calm down, everyone makes mistakes." Cye said trying to make her feel better, even though he was freaking out too. "You can do this, just don't make anymore mistakes."

"Oh yeah that's comforting." Mia said sarcastically. Ryo went ran over to the tunnel entrance. He looked down and saw the Masho brothers crossing the log.

"Guys they're coming! They're almost here!" Ryo ran back to them he slipped and fell into them causing Kayura to accidentally hit a few keys. The pipes went off and another part of the ground fell through. Rowen and Sage grabbed Ryo before he could fall.

"You idiot, are you trying to kill us?" Rowen yelled at him. Kayura started on the next few notes.

"B flat…D…F" Kayura pressed the keys. The pipes sound and the gate lowered even more.

"One more should do it Kayura." Mia said.

"But one more mistake could kill us." Ryo said absently. Rowen smacked him in the head.

"I can't read these last notes." Kayura said panicky trying to read the map. "I'm going to guess it's an E flat."

"You're guessing!" Sage shrieked.

"I told you I couldn't do this!" Kayura screamed at him. "This isn't exactly my grandmother's piano you know!"

"I trust you Kayura. You can do this." Cye encouraged her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Okay…here goes nothing." She said placing her fingers over the keys. Ryo ran back to the tunnel entrance again and looked down.

"Hey where'd they go?" Ryo said when he didn't see them anywhere. He looked back at the others. "Guys they're gone, they must have fallen into the river." Just as he said that something grabbed his wrist. He looked up to see Kale glaring down at him.

"Gotcha you little twerp." Kale growled at him. Ryo screamed and kicked Kale in the crotch. Kale made a strange squeaking sound before falling backwards onto Dais and Sekhmet. The three fell back down the wall. Ryo ran back to the others.

"Hurry up! They're here!" He yelled. Kayura took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pressed done on the keys. The pipes sounds on more time and the gate fell open all the way. The grouped cheered and Rowen hugged Kayura.

"Great job, now let's get out of here." He said as they all ran into the passageway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kale was curled up on the ground twitching as Dais and Sekhmet pulled themselves together. "Damn it, those little brats are so dead!" Dais swore checking himself for injuries.

"Nah Dais, death is too merciful. I'm gonna break every bone in their body. Then I'll think about killing them." Sekhmet growled cracking his neck and checking to make sure he hadn't lost his gun. Then he and Dais started climbing back up the wall. Sekhmet looked down at Kale who had resolved to rocking back and forth.

"I am in my happy place… I am in my happy place…" Kale babbled as he continued to rock back and forth.

"Kale will you pull yourself together! You're a Masho brother. Start acting like one!" Sekhmet yelled at him. "Be a man." Dais snickered.

"I think he lost that back on the log." Dais laughed. Sekhmet hit him on the head and climbed back down.

"Come on ya weenie." Sekhmet growled grabbing Kale by the collar of his shirt and together he and Dais dragged Kale up the wall. It was a little hard to climb and drag Kale up the wall, so it took them a while before they could reach the top.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It looks like a waterslide." Cye observed when the came to the end of the passageway. "I wonder where it leads?"

"Who cares it may be the only way out." Rowen said.

"Alright then Rowen, lead the way." Ryo said sarcastically. Rowen glared at him, then looked down at the dubbed "Waterslide", and frowned. He didn't like waterslides, giving him a hardcore roller coaster any day.

"Geronimo!" Cye shouted jumping headfirst onto the waterslide and disappearing around a curve.

"Cye you nut!" Rowen yelled jumping in after him. The others looked at each other. Ryo jumped in yelling at the top of his lungs. Mia went in next followed by Kayura. Sage looked a little sick.

"I'm gonna die." He said before jumping in after his friends.

"WHAAAAHOOOO!" Cye screamed having the time of his life. Rowen was screaming but for a different reason. Ryo kept sliding around in circles. Mia and Kayura were laughing their heads off while Sage looked like he swallowed a fish. Soon they got separated from each other when the waterslide divided into three different directions. Cye slid into the left one, while Rowen and Ryo slid into the right one. Mia and Kayura slid into the middle one and Sage reluctantly slid into the one Cye went through.

Cye went around a sharp turn and saw that the water stopped just ahead of him. "Heads up!" He yelled cheerfully as he fell fifteen feet into a pool of water. He resurfaced just in time to see Rowen fall out of a five-foot waterfall. When Rowen resurfaced however he was not happy.

"Cye you moron." Rowen snapped at him. Cye however ignored him and laughed. Rowen just shook his head. "I swear I'll never understand your thing about water."

"Look out below!" Ryo shouted as he fell out of the waterfall Rowen just came out of. He did a cannonball, splashing Rowen and Cye. He came up spitting water. "Man that was fun." Him and Cye started splashing each other with water. None of them really was looking around at their surroundings.

A short cry later and Mia came fall out of a small waterfall only about a foot or so high. Kayura came out next and the two resurfaced brushing their hair out of their faces.

"Wow, what a ride." Mia commented as she and Kayura swam over to them.

"Hey where's Sage?" Rowen asked them.

"OHHHHH SHIIIIITTTTTTTT!" Sage screamed as he fell out of the fifteen-foot waterfall and did a pathetic belly flop into the water. When he resurfaced everyone was laughing at him.

"Man Sage you look like a drown rat." Ryo said. Sage tried to glare at him through his wet hair.

"First my dad floods the house and now this. I'm really starting to hate water." He commented wiping the hair out of his face. When he did that his eyes widen in surprise when he got a good look at his surroundings. "Oh my god." Everyone turned to see what he was staring at.

"Oh wow!" Kayura gasped while the others shared similar reactions.

There in front of them was a huge pirate ship with white sails, gently bobbing up and down with the water. It was most amazing thing any of them had ever seen. Inferno was written on the side of the ship

"I can't believe it. We've found Talpa's ship." Cye whispered in awe.

"I can't believe its real. This thing is hundreds of years old. And it's still intact." Rowen said amazed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get Talpa's treasure!" Ryo yelled then started swimming towards the ship. Cye quickly caught up with him as the two raced, the others not far behind.

Mia was swimming close to Sage when she felt something hit her between the legs. She gasped indignantly then slapped Sage in the back of the head.

"Ow. What was that for?" Sage asked rubbing his head looking at her crossly.

"You know very well what that was for Sage Date. You grabbed me!" Mia snapped at him.

"I did not!" Sage argued. Then he felt something brush against his thigh. He jerked back slightly and glared at Mia. "Now who's grabbing who?" He splashed her. Mia was about to retaliate when she felt something grab her leg and pulled her under.

"Mia!" Sage yelled swimming to where she disappeared. Rowen and Kayura stopped and went over to Sage.

"What happen?" Rowen asked. Just then Mia resurfaced choking on water.

"Something's got me!" She screamed. A large red tentacle came out of the water and slammed into Rowen. Kayura screamed and tried to get away, but something grabbed her leg and pulled her under.

Cye and Ryo stopped swimming when they heard Kayura scream. They turned to see their friends being attacked by a small octopus. Sage was trying to remove the tentacle from around Mia while Rowen was trying to do the same for himself. Kayura was screaming and kicking trying to get free.

"Holy cow Cye we gotta help them!" Ryo said and started swimming towards his friends.

"Wait Ryo you can't…" Cye knew even though it was a small octopus it would be too strong for even his friends to fight. He looked around trying to find some sort of weapon to use. He looked over at a pillar of rocks and saw a skeleton lying on it with a spear sticking out of its chest. Thinking quickly he swam over and climbed up on the rocks. He ran over to the skeleton and pulled out the spear.

"What the?" He noticed that it wasn't a spear at all. Instead it looked like some sort of trident with a ying yang symbol on it. Shaking his head slightly he ran back and dove into the water. He swam over to his friends and the octopus then held up the trident.

"Sorry I have to do this" Cye said to the octopus then threw the trident expertly into the octopus. It made some kind of shrill sound and let go of its captures before swimming away.

"Is everyone okay?" Rowen asked between breaths. He held Kayura as she shook in his arms. Sage was doing the same for Mia and Ryo was next to them trying to catch his breath as well.

"I think we're all okay." Ryo said then looked over at Cye who was staring at the octopus's retreat with a sad look on his face. "Hey Cye you okay?" Cye shook his head and look at him.

"I'm fine. I just wish I didn't have to hurt it." Cye said sadly.

"Man Squirt where'd you learn to throw a spear like that?" Sage asked amazed. Cye made a weird face before answering.

"I dunno…it just sort of felt natural to me." He said softly staring at the water strangely.

"Well what ever, let's get to the ship before it comes back." Rowen suggested, the others agreed and they all quickly swam over to the ship. They found a rope ladder on the side of the ship and they all climbed up. Once on the ship they sighed in relief.

"Thank you solid foundation." Sage was grateful to be out of the water. The group scattered around on the deck checking things out.

"Do you think the treasure's around here somewhere?" Kayura asked Cye as they walked over the starboard side.

"Kayura this whole ship's a treasure." Cye told her when they came upon another skeleton.

"Ewww Cye look." Kayura gasped. Cye shrugged.

"It's just a skeleton." Cye said turning it over, he jumped back and gasped when he saw two daggers lodged in the skeleton's eye sockets. Ryo was not far from them looking up at the sails.

"Gold's gotta be around here somewhere." He said to himself. Not really looking where he was walking he stepping onto some rotting wood and fell through. He cried out when he fell, landing on something soft. He shook his head and looked himself over.

"I'm okay, I'm fine." He said to himself, and then he saw that he had landed on a pile of skeletons. Ryo yelled incoherently scrambling away from the skeletons. Kayura and Cye looked down at him from the hole.

"Ryo are you okay?" Cye asked him.

"I'm freaking fine! But I'm sick and tired of falling! And I'm sick of skeletons!" Ryo ranted in a high-pitched voice. "This is driving me nuts!"

"Why didn't you use the stairs?" Rowen asked sarcastically as he and Sage climbed down a set of stairs not far from where Ryo had fallen.

"Oh sure use the stairs. Next time I'm falling Rowen I'll look for some freaking stairs first!" Ryo yelled at him. Mia, Cye, and Kayura climbed down the stairs as well and started looking around.

"Knock it off Ryo, come on. The treasure's bound to be in here somewhere." Rowen told him as he started looking. Cye found another skeleton with a sword stuck in its ribs. He pulled the sword out and looked at it.

"Cye quit playing with that. You might cut yourself." Rowen said sharply. Cye looked at him like he was crazy.

"I just fought an octopus and you're telling me not to play with a sword?" He asked incredulously.

"Don't get cocky bro. You're still just a kid." Rowen snapped at him grabbing the sword and laying it against the wall out of the way. Cye frowned at him but didn't say anything.

"Guys, there's nothing here!" Mia said getting frustrated. "Where's the gold?"

"Yeah where's the gold Cye?" Ryo asked. Cye pulled out the map and looked at it.

"I don't know. The map doesn't say where it is on the ship." He said rolling the map up and putting back in his pocket. "It's got to be around here. Where else would it be?"

While the others where looking for the gold, Kayura had found a cute little wooden doll on the floor. She grinned kneeling down and picking it up. She absently grabbed a rope sticking out of the ceiling to pull herself up.

CLICK

Kayura let go of the rope when she heard clicking sounds. "Uh oh guys I think I sprung another trap!" She yelled to the others. The others stopped talking and listened.

"Everybody get down!" Rowen shouted diving for the floor. Everyone ducked and waited for something bad to happen. However after the clicking had stopped two doors in the ceiling fell open, dropping about a pound of dust everywhere.

Ryo coughed and waved his hand around trying to get rid of the dust. "Was that it?" He asked no one in particular. Sage went over to the doors to see what was up there.

"There are some planks in the way, but the treasure maybe up there." Sage said sneezing a couple of times from the dust. Rowen came over and examined the planks.

"They look pretty worn. We could probably break through." Rowen said thinking it over.

"It's too high for either of us." Sage pointed out.

"Yeah I know. Hey Ryo come here." Rowen said.

"Aw crap,now what do you want me to do?" Ryo complained walking over to the two older boys.

"Sage and I will lift you up, and you break through the wood." Rowen explained. Ryo groaned, handing Cye his backpack, he did as he was told. Sage and Rowen lifted him up and he started banging on the wood with his fist.

"Hurry up Ryo, you're not exactly light you know." Rowen said strained to hold the younger boy up.

"I'm trying, it's harder then it looks Rowen." Ryo said taking the palm of his hand the thrusting it up as hard as he could. The wood finally broke apart and Ryo pulled himself up into the room.

"Is the treasure up there Ryo?" Cye asked. Ryo looked around but it was a little too dark to make out any details.

"I dunno…its dark up here. Let me look around." Ryo said squinting to see anything. He did saw a large table surrounded by even larger chairs in the far corner. Curious he walked over to the table and was shocked at what he saw. Gold and jewels where everywhere but that wasn't all. In every chair a skeleton sat in strange looking armor. One looked like a spider, another looked like a snake; one had a yellow and brown coat, while another had a black cape and claws. The one in the middle was by far the scariest one in the bunch. It made Ryo shudder in distaste. It's blood red mask staring at him evilly, strands of white hair sticking out on the sides of the helmet.

"You must be Captain Talpa." Ryo stated going up to it getting a better look at the armored skeleton. A strange sensation went through Ryo as he looked over the armor. "It's strange…I almost feel as if we've met before." He said an odd look on his face. "Like in another world…or another lifetime perhaps."

Ryo was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't the room started to light up until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped and looked behind him to see Cye standing there with a candle in his hand.

"Creepy looking isn't he?" Cye commented smirking. Ryo chuckled that weird feeling not leaving.

"Yeah I guess…Defiantly evil looking. But I dunno, I don't feel like I should be afraid of him." Ryo said looking at Captain Talpa. "I feel as though if he were alive he'd hate my guts right now."

Cye laughed. "What? You two were enemies or something? Not likely." He joked then looked around. "But at least we found the treasure."

"You found it?" Sage asked climbing up into the room.

"Yeah it's here Sage, get everyone up here quick." Cye told him. He put the candle on a nearby candlestick holder and pulled out his jacket from Ryo's backpack and put it on. "Better start loading up what we can carry." Ryo nodded and started filling his backpack up with gold. The others had finally climbed up into the room and were looking around in awe.

"Look at all the jewels!" Kayura squeaked as she and Mia started putting on some jewelry. Sage and Rowen were putting what ever they could into their pockets.

"What do you think is in here?" Ryo asked pointed at a small treasure chest sitting in the middle of the table.

"I think I know." Cye said eagerly as he walked over to the chest and unlatched it. He opened it up and grinned when he saw what was in it. "I knew it. It's the Nine Orbs of Virtue." Everyone gathered around him to get a better look.

"They look like regular marbles to me." Rowen said frowning when he picked one up and looked at it. "I don't see any virtue inside of it."

"Maybe its too dark. Once we get outside maybe we'll be able to see them." Cye said pulling out his marble bag and taking out the marbles and placing them on the table and putting the nine orbs into the bag. He put them in his pocket on the inside of his jacket.

"Speaking out getting outside, we better start find a way out. Those Masho Brothers could be here any minute." Mia said suddenly remembering their previous dilemma.

"Hey I got an idea." Ryo said grabbing some gold and jewels. "I read this in a book once. We can lead a bunch of jewels into one cave, and hide in another. Then when the Masho brothers go to check it, we can make a break for it."

"Now that sounds like a great idea!" A dark booming voice said behind them. The teen jumped and turned to see Sekhmet and his brothers in a doorway glaring at them. Sekhmet pointed the gun at them, making sure they didn't run off.

"This is not good." Ryo said.


	10. The End

Disclaimer: Iown nothing.

The Ronin Goonies

Chapter Nine:

The End

"Outside! All of you!" Sekhmet barked at them gun still pointed at them.

"I think we can take them. Can't be that many bullets left." Ryo said picking up a jewel-studded dagger. Rowen elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't be stupid Ryo. Just do as he says." Rowen snapped as he and Sage walked out of the room. Cye followed with a reluctant Ryo. Mia and Kayura came out from behind the corners, each wearing large amounts of jewelry.

"I love that!" They said to each other. Mia had on a diamond-studded tiara and Kayura had on a red and gold plated necklace.

"This isn't a fashion show ladies. Move it!" Sekhmet snapped. The girls shriek and run out of the room. The three Masho brothers made the teens line up on the deck.

"Alright you little brats. Empty your pockets!" Dais ordered. He had a saber in one and a small dagger in the other. Kale on the other hand just stood there with a dazed look on his face.

"What!" Ryo yelled. "No way this is our treasure. Get your own!" Sekhmet growled and grabbed Ryo by the hair and put the gun to his face.

"Do as he says or this kid gets it." Sekhmet snarled making the gun click. Soon all the kids where empting all their pockets and dropping gold coins and jewels onto the floor. Cye opened Ryo's backpack and emptied it. "Now that's more like it."

"Let him go you mean old pirate!" Kayura snapped at him as she removed the necklace and placed it on the floor.

"A pirate am I?" Sekhmet grinned evilly. "You wanna play pirates girl? Okay we'll play pirates. Dais, tie her up." Kayura screamed as Dais grabbed her and started tying her hands behind her back. Sekhmet shoved Ryo with the others and grabbed a sword of his own.

"How about you walk the plank?" He said poking Kayura with the sword. Rowen made a move to tackle Sekhmet but Dais got in his face with the saber.

"Don't be a hero kid." He warned Rowen.

"Don't please! I can't swim with my hands tied!" Kayura pleaded as Sekhmet pushed her backwards onto the plank. Sekhmet laughed and took a swipe at her. Kayura screamed and fell backwards into the water.

"Kayura!" Rowen yelled shoving Dais aside and running past Sekhmet diving into the water. While they were distracted Sage tackled Dais to the floor. Ryo made to kick Kale in the crotch again however Kale fell to his knees.

"FOR THE LOVE MIKE NOT THE CROTCH!" He shrieked in the girly voice. Ryo shrugged.

"Okay." He said then kicked Kale in the face. Sekhmet growled and pointed the gun at Ryo. Cye picked up a broken spear and threw it at Sekhmet before he could shoot. The spear knocked the gun out of his hand, and it fell down a hole.

Sekhmet winced in pain, the spear had sliced his hand open and it started bleeding slightly. He glared daggers at the young boy and stalked over to him. Cye stumbled backwards and yelped when Sekhmet grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air.

"You die first you little brat!" He threatened. Mia and Sage stopped struggling with Dais when they heard him.

"No don't he's just a kid!" Mia shrieked. Ryo went to tackle Sekhmet but Kale grabbed him from behind. Dais grabbed the two other teens and tied them together.

"What are you gonna do with him Sekhmet?" Dais asked grinning as he finished tying Mia and Sage together.

"Let's stringing him up boys." Sekhmet snarled throwing Cye to the ground and picking up some rope. He went over and placed a boot on Cye's back to keep him from moving.

"No you can't do that!" Ryo yelled still struggling with Kale. Sekhmet finished making a noose and wrapped it around Cye's neck. He threw the rope over the sail and started pulling. Cye was jerked up to his feet as the rope tightened around his neck. Sekhmet laughed as the boy was struggling. He pulled the rope some more and Cye's feet could barely touch the ground. The others were horrified as what they were watching.

Ryo was trying desperately to get out of Kale's hold, but Kale managed to keep him from breaking free. Mia was crying, begging Sekhmet to stop and Sage was screaming.

"ROWEN! Get up here quick!" Sage screamed. "He's killing Cye!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rowen swam underwater desperately looking for Kayura. He soon saw her sinking to the bottom. He swam as fast as he could towards her, his breath quickly running out. Once he got a hold of her he started kicking up to the surface as fast as he could.

Kayura opened her eyes as she felt someone grab her and pull her up. When she reached the surface she gasped spitting out water and taking long deep breaths. She looked up at her savoir.

"You okay?" Rowen asked between breathes as he untied her hands. Kayura nodded still trying to catch her breath.

"You…you saved me." She said once her hands were untied. Before Rowen could say anything Kayura wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him. Rowen didn't complain as he started kissing back but was surprised when she suddenly pulled back and gave him a funny look.

"What?" He asked.

"Rowen, what happened to your retainer?" Kayura asked. Rowen shook his head confused.

"I don't wear a retainer. Cye wears a…" He stopped when she noticed that she was blushing. "Wait, back at the cave. Did you two?" By then she was beet red.

"Oops." She giggled.

"Man I can't believe he did that." Rowen groaned. He went in for another kiss but was cut off when he heard Sage yelling.

"ROWEN! Get up here quick! He's killing Cye!"

"Wha…" Rowen looked back up at the ship and to his horror he saw Cye dangling in midair with a rope around his neck. "Oh my god… CYE!" Rowen started swimming back to the ship.

Sekhmet was laughing as he watch the boy struggle to breath. "Say goodbye to you friend kids. In a couple of more seconds he'll be dead."

BANG

Everyone jumped when they heard the gun shot. The rope holding Cye was hit by a bullet and broke. Cye fell to the floor in a heap. Ryo elbowed Kale in the ribs while he was distracted. Kale choked letting Ryo go.

"Cye! Cye!" Ryo yelled rushing over to his friend and removing the noose around his neck. Cye started coughing and gagging, tears streaming down his face.

"Where'd that shot come from?" Dais asked looking around.

"Up here you scurvy dogs!" A voice came up from above them. Everyone looked up to see Kento and another guy standing on one of the sails. Kento was wearing a pirate hat and held a small dagger. He grabbed a rope and swung down.

"Hee Yai" Kento yelled kicking Dais in the face as he landed on the deck.

"Kento!" Ryo, Mia, and Sage shouted.

"No, Captain Kento!" Kento said with a goofy grin on his face. He quickly cut the ropes that were binding Sage and Mia.

"Anubis! How'd he get out?" Sekhmet growled. Anubis pointed his gun at his older brother.

"YOU JERKS ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU!" Anubis warned as he grabbed a rope and swung down to the deck. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF ALL THE PAIN AND AGONY YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS!"

Rowen and Kayura climbed back up onto the ship while everyone was staring at Anubis.

"Cye are you okay?" Rowen asked worriedly as he rushed to the younger boy's side.

"I'm okay." Cye said hoarsely still taking deep breaths.

"Come on we need to get out of here." Rowen said helping Cye up.

"But the treasure Rowen. We need to get it back!" Ryo said picking up a sword ready to fight.

"No Ryo we need to get out of here before some one really does get killed. Let's go." Rowen said draping Cye's arm around his neck and helping him to the ladder. Cye wanted to objected but was too weak to do so.

"Everyone, let's get the hell out of here." Kento said then leapt off the plank. "Cowabunga!" Everyone else jumped off the ship leaving the Masho brothers to have a family reunion.

"BECAUSE OF YOU THREE I SPENT TWO YEARS CHAINED IN A DARK BASEMENT WATCHING NOTHING BUT STUPID TALK SHOWS AND RICHARD SIMMONS!" Anubis continued to yell at them.

"Come on Nubie, just give it up. You're too chicken to shoot any of us." Kale taunted as he started towards his younger brother.

BANG

Kale staggered back, blood coming of his right shoulder. "Oh my god he shot me!" He said incredulously before falling backwards.

"AND THEN YOU PUT THAT KID IN THERE WITH ME! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Anubis screamed at them making them all shake with fear. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW ANNOYING THAT KID WAS!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys we need to go back for the treasure." Ryo kept insisting as he and the others swam to the nearest rock wall looking for a way out. They could still hear Anubis screaming at the Masho brothers.

"I'm not going back there. He sounds way too pissed off." Kento commented wincing slightly when he heard a gun shot.

"Yeah Kento's right we need to find a way out of here." Rowen said climbing up onto the rocks and searching for a way out. He saw a small light shinning through some large boulders piled together. "I think I found a way out. But it's too dark. Anyone got a light?"

"I have one candle left." Ryo said taking it out and lighting it with his lighter. He frowned when it started sparking instead. "Hey this is a funny candle." Sage paled when he read the word dynamite written on the candle.

"It's dynamite! Ryo get rid of that thing!" Sage yelled. Ryo yelped and tossed the dynamite to Rowen before running back into the water. Rowen tossed the dynamite into the hole and ran back to the water with everyone else.

BOOM

The whole cavern started to shake and fall apart. The dynamite made a hole big enough to crawl through but a large boulder fell in front of it.

"Oh no how are we gonna get out?" Kayura asked worriedly. Kento climbed up to the boulder and started lifting it up.

"Hurry guys I can't hold it for long." He groaned under the strain. Everyone climbed up the rocks and crawled through the hole.

"Kento come on! The whole place is falling apart!" Cye cried out when his friend didn't come out with the rest of them. Kento shoved the boulder as hard as he could and dove into the hole before the boulder could fall on him.

"Boy that was a close one." He said as he and Cye joined the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was rising and two patrolmen on four wheelers were patrolling the beach when they saw a group of teenagers heading their way. They stopped when they got close enough to see who the teens where.

"Well I'll be damned." One officer said as the teens started running towards them. "Those are the missing kids."

"They weren't here a minute ago." The other officer said shaking his head.

"But they're here now Stan." His partner said pulling out his radio and calling into headquarters.

"Hey Officer Brown, Officer Jones. How's it going?" Kento said when the group of teens came up to them.

"Hello Kento." Both Brown and Jones said in the same tone.

"You guys won't believe was just happened to us." Kento started to tell the cops the whole story. Both of them looked like they wished they were somewhere else.

"Hey Sage?" Mia asked timidly, Sage gave her and odd look. "I just want to thank you for you, saving my life from the octopus." Sage just nodded. Mia twisted her fingers in her hair nervously and continued. "And for you know, everything else that happened back there…in the caves…I really appreciated it and all so I just want to say thank you so…thank you." Her face was blushing by the time she finished. Sage just looked at her for a few seconds before answering.

"Do you wanna go out this Friday?" Sage asked. Mia grinned.

Kayura and Rowen were chatting quietly while Cye and Ryo were throwing rocks in the water, both had sad looks on their faces. "Man all that rich stuff gone." Ryo said sadly.

"Yeah, I can't believe we blew it." Cye frowning tossing a rock in the wave. "We've lost everything." Rowen went up to him clapping him on the shoulder.

"What are you talking about bro?" He asked playfully messing with Cye's hair.

"We failed Rowen. We didn't get the treasure and now our home is going be torn down. We've lost everything." Cye said again getting a little mad at Rowen's reaction. Rowen shook his head.

"Cye, we didn't loose everything." Rowen told him. "We're alive, we have our parents, we're still a family. Nothing will change that. And besides I've learned something from this" Cye looked at him curiously.

"What's that?" He asked. Rowen smirked putting Cye in a headlock giving him a noogie.

"You're not bad for a little brother." Rowen answered before letting him go. Cye looked at him surprised.

"Really?" Cye asked. Rowen nodded but then grabbed Cye by the collar of his shirt and glared at him.

"But if I ever catch you making out with my girlfriend again, I'll kick your ass got it?" Rowen said smirking. Cye nodded then Rowen let him go and walked back over to Kayura.

"So Cye, you made out with Kayura. What was it like?" Ryo asked snickering.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later and police cars, an ambulance, and a few reporter vans drove down the beach. Worried parents scrambled out of the police cars and ran to their kids.

"Rowen, Cye!" Both boys looked up to see their parents running towards them. They got up and embraced their parents.

"Oh my boys!" Mrs. Mouri-Hasiba cried hugging them both equally tight. "Are you alright?"

While they were talking Ryo saw his grandmother and ran over to her and hugged her. Mia rushed over to her Grandfather when she saw come climb out of a police car. Sage smiled when he saw his parents coming towards them, but then he lost his smile when he saw his sisters were with them. Kayura practically leaped into her father's arms when he came rushing over.

"Kento? Where's my Kento? Where's my baby!" Mama Fuan was wailing as she searched the crowed for her son.

"HI MOM!" Kento shouted from where he was by the patrolman. Kento's mom rushed up and grabbed her son in a bear hug, kissing his cheeks.

"My baby boy's alright! Thank heavens!" Mama Fuan babbled still kissing her son's cheek.

"Aw Ma cut it out! You're embarrassing me!" Kento whined. Everyone had a good laugh, thankful all the kids were safe.

"Hey it's the Masho Brothers!" A reporter said pointing at the four men coming up the beach. The police officers surrounded all four of the brothers. Anubis was carrying the gun and he kept yelling at his brothers who had their hands up, minus Kale who was clutching his wounded shoulder.

"You, drop the gun!" One officer yelled at Anubis.

"What ever, it's not loaded." Anubis shrugged tossing the gun in the sand.

"WHAT!" Sekhmet, Dais, and Kale yelled.

"You mean this whole time it wasn't even loaded!" Dais growled charging at Anubis but was held back by a couple of cops.

"I HOPE THEY THROW THE BOOK AT YOU THREE!" Anubis yelled also being held back by cops.

"Okay you three you're under arrest." The officer said as they handcuffed the three men.

"Hey careful I've been shot!" Kale whined as they left.

"So Anubis now that you're a free man. What are you going to do now?" Kento asked coming up to him. Anubis glared at him.

"Once I make sure my brothers are locked in the deepest darkest cell in all of Toyama. I'm moving as far away from here and you as possible." Anubis said cheerfully. "Las Vegas sounds so nice right now." Everyone laughed.

"Well I guess that's over." Rowen said relieved.

"Not all of it Hashiba!" Bo appeared suddenly with a frown on his face. He was followed by his father Sarenbo and Mr. Banamon. Rowen sneered wanting to hit Bo but his father held him back.

"I've been looking for you Walt. Here are the papers." Sarenbo said shortly handing Rowen and Cye's father some papers and a pen.

"Dad I'm sorry." Cye spoke up sadly. "We found Talpa's treasure. We thought we could save the Ronin Goondocks. But we left it all behind to save our own lives."

"That's okay son, I'm just glad you and your brother are safe here with you mom and me." Mr. Hashiba said.

"Come on Hashiba we don't have all day! There's twenty more house to tear down after yours!" Bo snapped smirking. Rowen made to hit him but Sage came up and held him back both were glaring at the other teen though.

"Cye honey you're freezing, here let's take off your jacket." Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba was talking to Cye while her husband was looking over the papers getting ready to sign them. Everyone was looking pretty down when Mrs. Mouri-Hashiba took Cye's jacket.

"Oh here honey. You left your marbles in your pocket." She said absently handing Cye the marble bag. Cye looked at the bag then up at Rowen.

"Ro." Cye uttered too shock to speak. Rowen and Sage looked at the bag both wide eyed.

"Cye didn't you?" Rowen started to say as Cye tore open the bag and looked in.

"They forgot to check it." Cye said then started to laugh. Rowen took the bag from Cye and looked in.

"I don't believe it!" Rowen said incredulously.

"What are you freaks talking about?" Bo snapped at them confused.

"Mr. Hashiba, don't sign the papers!" Sage said reaching into the bag and pulling out one of the orbs.

"Guys what's going on?" Kayura asked as her and Mia came up to the boys.

"My marble bag. The Masho brothers forgot to check it. I put the Nine Orbs of Virtue in it!" Cye cheered reaching in the bag and pulling out an orb.

"Nine Orbs of Virtue? What kind of game is this? Walt sign those papers now!" Sarenbo ordered.

"No dad, don't sign! The Nine Orbs are worth millions!" Rowen yelled getting everyone's attention. The crowd gathered as the teens and Anubis each pull out an orb.

"What? Those look like regular marbles to me. Quit stalling Walt and sign the papers." Sarenbo said even though he sounded a little nervous.

"No they're real honest." Cye said frantically looking for the symbol inside the orb. He held it up to the light to get a better look. The light shined through the small orb and a light blue kanji symbol appeared in the center. "Look! See! It says, Trust!" The others held their orbs in the light.

"Wisdom." Sage said thoughtfully when the green symbol appeared.

"Life." Rowen said as a dark blue symbol appeared

"Justice." Kento said grinning at the orange symbol.

"Virtue." Ryo said looking at the red symbol with pride.

"Serenity." Kayura said holding up her orb with the pink symbol in it.

"Piety." Mia said once she saw the purple symbol.

"Loyalty." Anubis said thoughtfully when he picked up the orb with the yellow symbol in it.

"And finally Obedience." Mr. Hashiba said holding the last orb. "Well Sarenbo looks like they are the genuine artifact. And since my kids found them the reward money is ours." He took Sarenbo's papers and tore them to pieces and tossed them into the air. Everyone cheered, well except for Sarenbo and his son. The reporters started swarming all over the kids.

"How'd you kids find those orbs?" "How did you escape the Masho brothers?" "Were your lives in danger?" Reporters crammed microphones at the kid's faces.

"The scary part was the giant octopus." Ryo said into one microphone.

"We found the Masho brother's hideout." Mia said into another.

"Yeah and then we found the pirate ship." Rowen talked into another.

"It was the most amazing adventure I ever had!" Kento said loudly.

"Okay everyone clear out." The Sheriff called out with Officer Smith at his side.

"Hey Officer Smith! You gotta hear this!" Kento said excitedly.

Officer Smith groaned. "Kento not another one of your stories please for the love of…holy moly! Look at that!" Everyone turned to see a huge pirate ship immerge from the rocks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen what we are looking at appears to be a pirate ship." One reporter said to the camera amazed. The teens huddled together as they watched the ship sail out of the rocks and into the ocean.

"See ya Talpa!" Ryo waved at the ship.

Silence fell over the crowd as the Inferno sailed into the sunrise.

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all folks! Finally I completed a fic, after nearly fours years in the making The Ronin Goonies comes to a close. I like to thank all my fans (If there are any) for sticking with this fic for so long. There maybe another Ronin fic in the future that has nothing to do with this one, but it might be a while, Classes are starting this week so I won't have as much time to write. Any who Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!


End file.
